Lies
by Hitokun
Summary: Fate may be a liar, but when it comes down to losing Nanoha for a second time, the truth finally comes out. Pre StrikerS -NanoFate-
1. chapter 1 Regret

**

* * *

**

**Lies**

**-**

**-**

_chapter one : Regret_

**

* * *

**

Their faces were too close, their chests almost touching and Nanoha was practically on top of her.

"N-Nanoha?" Fate gulped, her breathing was starting to come in short gasps, her heart already pounding madly.

This was what she had always wanted, right? For years now, she had lusted after her best friend. Her best friend of all people and a girl no less. She had dreamed of this moment ever since they had entered high school, but now, it was the last thing she wanted.

They had just gotten off school when Nanoha opted for a study session at her house. Only the two of them were there. Fate had sensed that something would happen, but she hadn't expected anything like this…

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha drew closer, lifting a hand to tuck a stray blonde lock behind Fate's ear. "These feelings…they're overwhelming. Every time you touch me, I can feel my heart skip a beat. It's weird, isn't it?"

_I know it's weird, so that's why we shouldn't talk about it._

Fate's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't want this. She wanted Nanoha to be happy with a normal life, but Fate was far from normal. Definitely not male either.

"Fate-chan…I have to tell you a secret."

_Stop it…don't say another word!_

The blonde's mind screamed in turmoil, her heart thudding against her ribcage.

"I love you, Fate."

It was like the world had stopped. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Nanoha smiled sadly, those slate blue eyes were starting to well with tears.

"Nanoha…" Fate's voice was hoarse, strained with emotion. She leaned forward, wiping away a tear that rolled down the brunette's cheek. "I'm really glad that you feel this way for me, but…" Inside, Fate screamed in anguish, her heart cracking under the pressure. On the outside, her calm smile betrayed nothing.

"Nanoha…to me, you are my best friend."

Fate was never good at lying, but Nanoha was gullible enough to believe her.

* * *

She jolted up with a start, glancing around frantically as her burgundy eyes adjusted to the blinding sunlight. Reports, statistics, and schedules were strewn on her desk. She was at her office and for the fifth time this week, she had fallen asleep on the job, the same dream haunting her every time. No matter how many years had passed since then, the events were still so fresh, vivid in her mind.

"_I love you, Fate…"_

Leaning back on her office chair, the blonde smoothed back her hair, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Even though her awareness was back, those dark circles under her eyes wouldn't disappear, not for weeks. Sleep deprivation did that to a person, even to certain Enforcers, one in particular who was Fate Testarossa.

Nothing was going right these days, especially after she returned from that reconnaissance mission a while back. It was like walking into a parallel universe. Everything was backwards.

'_Fate-chan! I wanted you to be the first one to know! I'm getting married!'_

She couldn't say it wasn't fair, because she brought this upon herself. After all, this was what she wished for.

Fate could feel her head begin to throb, her eyes dilating in pain. The temperature suddenly spiked and the room became unbearably hot. She couldn't take it.

Pulling out her side drawer rather violently, she rummaged through the mess before fishing out a clear pill bottle. She tore the cap off and downed two white capsules with a slosh of water.

Almost instantly, the pain began to ebb, gnawing at the back of her skull. Sighing, she put her head down again and she could feel the cool hardwood against her flushed skin. It was far too hot for the wintry weather. Was something wrong with her?

"Hah…Something wrong with me? Who am I kidding?" Fate chuckled, her laugh echoing hollowly in her office. She hadn't slept for a week now, and she could barely keep anything down before rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Of course there was something wrong with her. And this was all aside from the fact that she was still in love with her best friend.

Her best friend, the one who was getting married next month.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Fate sat up straight in her chair, trying to make herself as presentable as possible for the time being. Her hair was a mess and her dress shirt was all crumpled. Her ragged look was a whole different matter altogether. She could have passed for the living dead with no problem.

Fate cleared her throat. "Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped the tall knight, her ponytail swished behind her as she closed the door. "Testarossa, I've got-" Signum paused mid sentence, her attention shifted from her folders as she finally got a good look at the blonde for the first time in weeks.

Fate stood up, clutching a hand to her head as the throbbing intensified. Signum watched the mage, a myriad of emotions flashing through those amethyst orbs.

Was it worry?

Disappointment?

_Pity?_

"Signum, what was it that you to talk to me about…?" Hearing her own voice again, Fate grimaced; wondering when was it that her sultry alto had turned into a raspy whisper.

"Testarossa…you're a mess. When was the last time you slept?" The lieutenant frowned, placing the stack of reports on the enforcer's desk.

"Just a couple minutes ago, actually, Signum." Fate smiled sweetly, pretending that nothing was wrong. Even though her pale lips curled up into a wide smile, her burgundy eyes didn't light up with the gesture, they were dead, lifeless.

"Don't toy with me. What's wrong?" Signum's voice trembled with anger, on the verge of exploding. Her long strides brought her close to the blonde, her hands grabbing at Fate's collar.

Fate's wine red eyes flared and an uncomfortable heat rose to her cheeks. "Nothing. Is wrong." She smiled again, the sweetness just dripping off her stiff tone. The blonde quickly brushed Signum's hands off, pushing past her briskly. She stopped at her desk, reaching for her drawer , fumbling clumsily before getting the cap open again. Her head was spinning, her vision blurring, cold sweat trickling down the side of her face.

"Fate!" It was the first time that the purple haired woman had ever called Fate by her first name, but the blonde couldn't care less. The floor was spinning, her stomach churning and her consciousness fading.

She couldn't remember when she had dropped the bottle, the white tablets scattering onto the floor. Her mind was completely shot as it faded into black, Signum's frantic screams falling on deaf ears.

Fate could feel a wave of relief wash over her as she fell to the ground, fleeting regret lingered in her awareness. "Nanoha…"

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm...I kinda got the idea from a doujin: Hito ni Yasashiku. If I'm infringing on any uhh...copyright laws, please tell me.

Do you think I should continue this? Please give me some insight. Criticism, encouragement, suggestions, anything. :D

Please and thank you! Hope you enjoyed this by the way.


	2. chapter 2 A Night Without Lies

**

* * *

**

Lies

_-_

_-_

_chapter 2: A Night Without Lies_

* * *

The classroom was empty save for one person.

Fate stayed seated at her desk, leaning on the windowsill, looking out into the courtyard below. Her burgundy eyes narrowed with disdain. She saw the two of them, eating lunch in the garden. They sat closely, sharing their bento like lovers would.

_It was only a phase after all._

Her blood red gaze refused to waver in the slightest. She grimaced, seething with contempt.

"Fate."

The blonde turned at the sound of her name, her gentle aloofness replacing her murderous glare.

It was Arisa who stood at the door, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Are you watching them again?" The girl sighed as she approached the window.

Fate ignored her fellow blonde, turning back to her _obsession_. "The weather's really nice today. Why don't you eat lunch outside?"

As a silence permeated the room, the mage's eyes were still trained on the two figures below.

"I really don't get it. You must be sick, you know?" The petite blonde looked out the window as well, sitting on the edge of Fate's desk. Her tone was casual, but the way she spat out her words was nothing short of venomous.

"Excuse me?" Fate tore her burgundy eyes away from her jealousy, her eyes narrowing a fraction as she whipped her gaze around to face the other blonde.

Smiling smugly, Arisa was glad that she finally got the girl's attention. She hated being ignored. "Yeah, you heard me. I think you're sick. Is this some kind of sadomasochistic game to you, Fate?"

Wine colour eyes flared, but her expression remained placid, indifferent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She loves you and you love her, so _what is_ so difficult about this situation?" Arisa was standing now. Despite her small stature, she towered over the other girl, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"You won't understand. I can't do this. She's _Yuuno's_ now anyway." Fate seethed in her seat, her hands clenched at her side.

Suddenly, Fate's bemused red orbs could only stare as Arisa let up her offensive stance, a hollow laughter filling the room.

"You're such a silly girl. Don't you see the looks that Nanoha give you? Those fleeting touches, those soft smiles?" Arisa's voice hardened. "She still loves you."

"You're wrong. We're nothing but friends now. It's just like before all this happened." Fate shook her head, refusing the facts blatantly.

"Exactly. Nanoha's been head over heels for you ages now, long before that confession." Arisa smirked triumphantly as she saw the panicked look work its way into Fate's eyes.

"You're wrong!"

"Am I? Or are you just making the biggest mistake of your life?"

* * *

Burgundy eyes snapped open in the darkness, a chill creeping through her as she sat up, the covers pooling at her waist. A layer of cold sweat covered her face, but her cheeks were burning up, her head throbbing. Nausea churned up in waves as she clamped a hand to her mouth. Throwing the covers off, the blonde rushed to the bathroom.

She heaved out nothing but water as her throat constricted, her coughs filling the stagnant air. Her knees were already red from kneeling on the tiled floor.

"Fate-chan?"

Slumped on the bathroom floor, Fate let her head loll against the sink, her vision blurring. She could hear an angelic voice call out to her, but she didn't have the strength to reply. Her entire body felt cold, her eyelids becoming heavier than rocks. Before long, nothing mattered as everything faded into black once again.

* * *

"_I'm afraid she has a severe case of the flu."_

"_You've got to be kidding me. This looks bad; Shamal…her old wounds aren't healing too well either. What's going on?"_

Fate stirred as she listened to the dull drone of voices floating around in her head. Her stomach burned with a hollow emptiness, a sickening sensation creeping under her skin.

"_I'm not sure Fate's been taking very good care of herself...Her immune system's shutting down for the most part."_

There was a short pause, a sigh punctuating the silence.

"_Mou…Fate-chan. I hate it when you do this…" _

Fate tensed as she felt something warm on her cheeks, but relaxed as a soft touch coaxed her into respite.

"You scared me, Fate…"

Nanoha?

The blonde groaned, trying to clear her foggy thoughts, her burgundy eyes slowly fluttering open. Everything was blurry at first, the flood of light blinding the dazed girl.

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha leaned in over Fate, casting a shadow as she became Fate's personal shield from the blinding lights. The slim brunette had tears welling up in her blue eyes, a sad smile lingering on her pale lips.

"N-Nanoha, what's wrong?" Fate blinked, her expression confused and blank. Her mind was clear, void of any memory of the last 48 hours. She remembered nothing, not even the dream or the hours she spent spilling her guts in the bathroom.

Fate jumped as Nanoha lay her head on her chest, her heart raced at the sudden contact.

"Fate-chan…I'm so sorry. I heard from Signum and I rushed back as soon as I could." The brunette nuzzled closer to Fate, eliciting a sharp gasp from the blonde.

Nanoha had been busy lately. She hadn't been at TSAB for weeks and she hadn't talked to Fate for a month now. Fate sighed, reaching out a hand to run her fingers through Nanoha's silky locks. The brunette hummed a sigh of delight.

With Nanoha at her side again, it was like she had never left. Everything just fell into place again, as if nothing had changed.

If only it could stay that way.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment for you two…but Fate, you're really quite contagious right now. And I know that you'd hate for Nanoha to get sick too." Shamal looked apologetic, but she had to make sure that all the aces of the TSAB wouldn't be brought down a bad flu.

Nanoha pouted, clutching onto Fate, fists of the girl's silk pyjamas were balled up in her hands. "Shamal…"

"Doctor's orders, Nanoha." Shamal shook her head ruefully.

"But what about Fate-chan? There won't be anyone to take care of her!" Nanoha huffed as she stared down the blonde doctor.

"I'm sure we can get soemone to do that, Nanoha. But what about your big day? You've still got a lot of planning to do."

Fate's breath hitched in her throat and suddenly, everything came rushing back.

It was the answer to her prayers, but also her silent torture.

_This was the right thing._

There was pain as her wine-red eyes dilated, her heart pounding madly.

"Fate-chan's health is much more important!" Nanoha sat up now, a pleading look in her eyes as she glanced at Shamal.

Fate's heart skipped a beat.

"Well…" The doctor bit her lip as she contemplated.

"I just can't leave my best friend like this while I go and make preparations for some silly wedding!"

_Best friend? Silly Wedding?_

The enforcer's mind swirled with a myriad of sensations. Nanoha's words were playing with her emotions, lighting a flame of hope only to snuff it out the next minute.

"Well… As long as Fate takes her medicine and if _you_ make sure you take lots of vitamins and supplements…It should be okay. If the both of you get sick, I'm not sure Hayate will be too happy." Shamal smiled, fidgeting with Klar Wind, wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Roger that!" Nanoha saluted, waving as Shamal said her good nights.

Nanoha bubbled over with excitement, her infectious smile catching Fate by surprise. Before long, the blonde found herself with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I'm home, Fate-chan." Nanoha gave Fate a crushing hug, her face buried in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Welcome home, Nanoha." Hesitantly, Fate returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Nanoha's slim waist.

For a moment they just lay there in silence, tangled in a desperate embrace.

Fate breathed in deeply, the smell of fresh laundry and a scent that was distinctly Nanoha filled her. This was something she had been missing, something she had been secretly craving. No matter how hard she had tried to let go of this addiction, it wouldn't leave her alone. Nanoha was the reason she got up every day. Without her, nothing would matter. Most importantly, Nanoha was something she wanted, _needed_ to keep safe. After all, she was the only part of her life that wasn't tainted.

Nanoha was innocent, _pure_.

And Fate was dirty, an abomination to life itself_. She was a copy. _

_A killer._

_A liar._

But...

No matter how much she wanted to corrupt Nanoha, she _couldn't_.

Because Nanoha was too important.

"Ne, Fate-chan…? Getting sleepy?"

Fate rubbed her eyes as they fluttered open. Only then had she realized that she had drifted off.

"If you're tired, Fate-chan…I should let you rest." Nanoha smiled as she made a motion to stand.

Fate's treacherous instincts reached out, much to her own horror.

"Wait!" It was a voice not her own. She couldn't keep up the façade anymore.

Nanoha turned, an amused expression on her gentle face. "Yes, Fate-chan?" She sat down on the mattress again; Fate's hand still clutched the sleeve of her jacket.

"N-Nanoha. I-I haven't seen you for so long." Fate pleaded as she tugged on Nanoha's sleeve, her burgundy eyes drawn with desperation. Tears were threatening to spill. "Just please…don't leave."

Without a word, Nanoha shed her military blazer, climbing over Fate as she slipped under the covers beside the blonde girl.

"Nanoha?" Fate blushed, feeling a warm body sidle up to her, pressing into her back.

"Lights off."

The lights powered down and the two were suddenly swathed in darkness. Fate's wide eyes stared into the shadows, unblinking as she felt Nanoha's arms snake around her. She could feel Nanoha's soft breath caress the nape of her neck, soft strands of chestnut hair spilled over, teasing Fate's sensitive cheeks.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan. I'm not going anywhere." Nanoha's voice was like a heavenly symphony as it flitted toward Fate's ears. The blonde smiled in the darkness, a truly genuine smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Soon enough, Fate's consciousness wandered into the familiar realm of sleep. Even though she had visited it so many times in the past couple of days, this was the first time she didn't feel the anxiety anymore.

It was a feeling of peace, of tranquility, a foreign sensation.

If this was the case, Fate wondered if she should tell the truth more often.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the late update for everyone who's been waiting for this. This really is kind of a transition chapter, but there will be some action and drama in the later chapters!

Please bear with me! Also...I know it seems like Fate's sleeping...then waking up...then sleeping again, but she is sick, right...? And well, I promise that this odd sequence only shows up in these two chapters.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter btw!

Please review :D Favorites and alerts are awesome, but nothing fuels updates more than reviews. :D Any and all comments are appreciated!


	3. chapter 3 Facing your Fears

**

* * *

**

Lies

**-**

**-**

_chapter three: Facing Your Fears_

* * *

Nanoha carefully opened the door, slipping into the room noiselessly. The room was dark, the curtains drawn, but still, the sunlight outside streamed in through the slivers between the blinds.

She had just snuck out for a quick phone call. It was supposed to be five minutes tops, but stretched out into a whole half an hour. She wondered if Fate was still asleep.

To her surprise, a pair of burgundy eyes stared straight at her as she entered the room. Fate sat up on the mattress, a puzzled look gracing her features. The blonde was still a bit pale, but looking much better than the ghost she saw last night.

"Gomen ne, Fate-chan. Did I wake you?" Nanoha scratched her head sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty.

"No, I've been awake for a while. Where did you go?" Fate pouted slightly.

"Phone call." She smiled slightly.

Nanoha didn't know if it was the girl's fever, but Fate was vulnerable, almost child-like at the moment. In two quick strides, Nanoha closed the distance between them, seating herself on the bed. She gently brushed away the curtain of blonde locks as she pressed her forehead to hers. It was a little too warm, still feverish. Nanoha furrowed her eyebrows in concern, reaching over to the night table for the cold medicine. Popping a couple pills out, she rummaged through her bag for a bottle of water. "Here you go, Fate-chan."

The blonde swallowed them obediently, wincing a little at the bitter aftertaste.

Nanoha grinned. Fate was just like a sick little kid, needing the attention, the affection. "It's okay Fate-chan, you'll feel better in no time."

"Nanoha…" Fate stretched forward, wrapping her arms around the slim brunette, nuzzling against Nanoha's ample chest.

"Mou, Fate-chan…that tickles!" Nanoha giggled, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as Fate continued to assault her. Through the thin fabric of her dress shirt, she could feel the blonde's lips trail along her skin. She shuddered, wondering if she should stop her.

"W-wait! Fate-chaaan! Ah!" Nanoha cried out as Fate threw her weight onto the flustered brunette and they both toppled backwards onto the bed. "Mou, Fate…" The brunette flushed a bright red, turning her head to the side, avoiding the other girl's deep red gaze.

Fate leaned over her, straddling Nanoha at her hips. Her breath was coming in short gasps, her heart rate skyrocketing. Her pale cheeks were dotted a light pink. "Nanoha…I-" The words caught in her throat, her mind froze on the spot.

She had heard everything. The conversation with Yuuno, the conversation about the wedding. Nanoha had told him that she loved him. She had told him that she would see him soon.

"I-" Fate swallowed hard, sweat starting to bead along the side of her forehead. It just wasn't fair. Nanoha had told her first. Why was she so quick to change her mind?

Suddenly, the phone rang. The whole room was silent save for the piercing tone.

As the tension continued to rise, Nanoha turned, her slate blue eyes searching Fate's burgundy ones. She was confused, her eyes pleading for a way out.

"Y-you…should answer it." The blonde backed down as she sat herself back on the bed.

Nanoha reached for her phone. She could barely force her voice out. It was naught but a whisper. "Hello?"

Fate watched Nanoha's expressions change as she talked on the phone. She was smiling and laughing. It was as if the previous tension in the room had disappeared. The brunette talked on the phone animatedly, almost as if Fate wasn't even there.

It looked like she was happy.

With Yuuno.

The blonde ground her teeth together, her emotions going haywire. She wanted to give up, to throw in the towel, to admit that Yuuno had best her in the battle for Nanoha's love. After all, he was someone who could make Nanoha happy. Fate seethed with anger, with self pity, with unparalleled jealousy.

"Fate-chan." Nanoha waved her hand in front of the daydreaming blonde, her voice laced with concern. "Fate-chan, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." The enforcer grasped Nanoha's hands gently, a weak smile on her face.

"You scared me for a minute there. Just blanking out like that…"

Fate could feel the warmth as Nanoha's arms snaked slowly around her waist, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. They've done this a million times, this familiar position, this comforting embrace. However, Fate couldn't help but feel far away, her mind focused on the wedding that would surely tear her apart, the man that caused her so much pain.

Fate could feel Nanoha's lips turn up into a smile as she nestled against the enforcer's shoulder. "That was Hayate just now. She called to see how you were doing."

The blonde froze, a sudden wave of relief washed over her. That wasn't Yuuno. For a moment, she felt a fighting chance. "Oh, Hayate? I'm glad she called." Truthfully, she didn't really care at the moment.

"So, Fate. What were you trying to say earlier…?" Nanoha shifted, moving so that she was in the direct line of Fate's burgundy gaze.

"I wanted to say that I…" She trailed off again, her lips still moving, but not making a sound.

"Yes, Fate?" Nanoha leaned closer, her eyes expectant.

"Nanoha…" Fate swallowed her anxiety, taking a deep breath as she closed the distance between them.

"I love you."

Their lips met gently at first. Nanoha was still registering from the shock, but soon reciprocated as she fought for the upper hand. Trailing her tongue against Fate's pink lips, Nanoha pleaded for entry. The blonde's lips opened with a throaty moan. She delved deeper, hands wandering all the while.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted for air, gasping and panting. Nanoha looked up at Fate, the blonde was grinning from ear to ear. "Nyahaha…Fate, I never knew you were such a good kisser."

The blonde immediately colored a bright red, her hands fidgeting with the blanket that pooled at her waist.

"I've waited so many years for this, Fate. Forever." Nanoha had a melancholy smile, leaning in as she pressed a chaste kiss against Fate's flushed cheeks.

"W-what about Yuuno…?" Fate's eyes dropped, concentrating on her hands. It was a question she dreaded to ask, but she needed to know the answer.

"Yuuno…is a friend. After Fate pushed me away, Yuuno came around. He's a nice man, so I thought that maybe I could come to like him." Nanoha grasped Fate's hands, forcing the blonde to look up at her. "But it never happened. Every time you walked into a room, you would command my attention, steal my heart away once again."

Fate stared into the depths of Nanoha's fathomless blue eyes. Nothing but conviction and sincerity shone brightly. "Nanoha, I-I'm sorry."

Nanoha tilted her head slightly, confusion setting in those sapphire orbs.

She was the worst.

"I wasn't thinking of your feelings when I turned you down."

She was selfish.

"I was afraid that we would lose the friendship we have."

She was stupid.

"I'm so sorry."

The tears began to fall, but the blonde hurriedly brushed them away. It wasn't fair. She was the one at fault, but she just couldn't stop the torrent of tears. It was all her fault. It was her who caused these complications.

It was her who hurt Nanoha.

Fate tensed as Nanoha neared her, comforting arms finding their place on her body. They fit perfectly together and the blonde marveled at how long it took her to realize that she couldn't run away. Nanoha was her pain, her happiness, her breath, her life.

"I'm horrible, the worst. I'm not worthy of you. Nanoha, I-" Fate gasped as she was silenced with a kiss. It was rough and full of lust, of want.

Fate fell backwards and Nanoha pinned her to the bed, a knee wedged in between the blonde's legs. Drops of water fell, wetting Fate's lips. They tasted salty, because Nanoha was crying.

"Fate, you're unfair! I know you. You're the kindest, most wonderful person I've ever met. Please don't say such things…" The brunette's body shook slightly, her voice cracking. "You make me so happy. Believe me when I say this."

Fate nodded silently, her heart swelling with mixed emotions. Their lips neared again and Fate captured the brunette's hungrily, struggling to sit up so she could gain more access. To her surprise, she felt a hand on her chest as she was pushed back down. She looked up to see Nanoha's playful grin, her tears gone. With that same grin still plastered on her face, Nanoha straddled the blonde exactly as Fate did earlier.

They kissed again, Nanoha's hands worked feverishly as she unbuttoned Fate's pajama top, sliding it off impatiently. She leaned forward, trailing kisses along the blonde's exposed collarbone.

Fate let out a low moan, losing all inhibition as Nanoha worked wonders with her hands.

As a last fleeting thought, Fate hoped that the door was locked.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for my laziness ._. Hope you guys are happy that I've done some updating :D This is almost done. Maybe one or two more chapters.

Please hang on.

Review! Criticism/encouragement/even flames are welcome! :D


	4. chapter 4 Choices, Choices

**Lies**

**-**

**-**

_chapter four: Choices, Choices._

* * *

Fate lounged on the king sized bed, a thin blanket draped over her luscious curves. Her languid burgundy eyes were trained on Nanoha's firm behind as she bent over, rummaging through the drawers. She licked her lips, getting up noiselessly.

"Ne, Fate-chan, where do you keep your stockings? I need to borrow a pair… " Nanoha frantically searched for a replacement for her torn ones. "I'm serious, Fate-cha-!" She felt her breath hitch in her throat as a pair of slender arms snaked around her waist.

"_Nanoha_…"

The brunette shuddered at the voice, the blonde's breath caressing her sensitive neck. Dainty fingers danced along her sides, ruffling the white shirt. She blushed, feeling Fate's bare breasts press against her back.

"Ahn…Fate-chan…S-stop it, will you? I-I've really got to go now." Nanoha furrowed her brows as she turned in their half embrace, pouting.

"No." The enforcer's voice was small as she buried her face in the crook of the other girl's shoulder, nuzzling it with her cheek.

Nanoha sighed, chuckling at the sight. Her gaze softened as she ran her fingers through those golden strands. Fate could be such a child sometimes, even though she was the more mature one between the both of them.

"Iya…Fate-chan…That tickles!" She giggled as soft lips brushed against her neck, a pair of pearly whites grazed her skin.

"Mhmm…You smell so nice, _Nanoha_…" Fate grinned as she nipped gently at Nanoha's collarbone, her hands fumbling with those accursed buttons.

The brunette let out a breathy moan, her mind slipping as she indulged in the touch of her lover's hands. "F-Fate…"

Their lips neared and-

Suddenly, Nanoha's phone rang, rattling noisily on the bedside table. Fate loosened her hold, the brunette rushing over to pick up the call.

"H-Hello?" Nanoha was flustered, still trying to catch her breath. She smoothed her hair back, taking in a deep breath as she listened to the voice on the other line.

Fate rolled her eyes, scoffing. She strolled over to the bed, her hips swaying from side to side as she paraded herself in front of Nanoha. It wasn't intentional by any means, but she was certainly turning heads. Nanoha's to be exact.

The brunette swallowed hard, struggling to concentrate. "Umm…Mhm. Yeah…Okay." She spoke into the receiver, but her mind was elsewhere.

'_Nanoha? You still there?'_

"Ah! Sorry, I'm just a little bit busy right now…I'll um…see you in an hour."

'_Okay. See you then Nanoha. I love you.'_

She paused for a minute, hesitating. "…I-I know. Talk to you soon." Nanoha clicked the end button hastily, tossing the phone onto a chair. She let out an almost inaudible sigh as she stood there.

Fate watched as Nanoha's shoulders sagged, her slender fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. The enforcer could tell without even hearing the voice that it was Yuuno on the phone. She also knew the brunette was stressed, because she always had that helpless look when something was bothering her.

"Nanoha…come here." Fate stretched out her hand, beckoning for the girl take a seat beside her.

Wordlessly, Nanoha obeyed, snuggling up to Fate as the taller girl wrapped her arms around her. For a moment they sat there, lost in their own thoughts.

Fate broke the silence as she sighed. "Are you…going to tell him? About us?" She tightened her hold on Nanoha as she rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"It would devastate him…" Nanoha leaned into Fate's warmth, her words trailing off. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she pulled the blonde closer to her. "I don't know what to do, Fate-chan…"

Fate smiled sadly, thinking of humoring that nagging feeling at the back of her mind... "Is this really what you want, Nanoha? Maybe you should just…"

The brunette tensed and wrenched her way out of Fate's embrace, her blue eyes frantic. "What are you saying! I love you, Fate. I love you more than anything in the world!" Her hands clutched desperately at Fate's arms, her voice breaking, her breathing erratic.

"Then…" Fate began, coaxing the other girl back into her arms. "You should tell him. It wouldn't be fair to either me or Yuuno would it? Your relationship with him would be strained and I...I would be insanely jealous." She kissed the top of Nanoha's head, running a soothing hand along her back.

"Oh, Fate…I don't know what I would do without you. Just…give me some time, please?" Nanoha wiped away a stray tear, begging in earnest.

Fate smiled understandingly, weakly. But it was hard, because smiling was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted to cry, to cry because she was asking Nanoha to make a choice. She was the one who was ruining this happy picture.

She could feel slate blue pierce into her, waiting for a response.

And all Fate could do was smile that broken smile. "Of course, Nanoha…Anything for you."

"Thank you…thank you…" It was a low whisper as Nanoha leaned closer. She closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Fate's. The blonde was tormented by how salty the kiss was, because Nanoha was crying.

* * *

It was weeks later that Fate had made her miraculous recovery. She started her whole routine over, sleeping regularly, eating well and showing no signs of overworking. However, Shamal noted that the enforcer's blood pressure was still abnormally high.

Unbeknownst to the knight, it was completely unrelated to work.

"Fate-chan…I hope you're not taking your work too seriously again. I'm sure the bureau could handle a week without you." The blonde doctor scribbled away on her clipboard, eyeing Fate skeptically.

The enforcer smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Thanks for your concern, Shamal, but I'm fine. I'm barely doing any work at all. I've done so little that I actually have to catch up…" Fate said this in a playful tone, but there was truth in her words. Her mind was far too preoccupied with Nanoha and the wedding that drew closer as the days passed.

Only mere weeks were left and Nanoha still hadn't told him. The thought made her insides curl with anxiety, wondering if Nanoha really knew what she wanted. Honestly, she felt like the responsible party. She was the mistress, the mysterious lover who beckoned Nanoha to stay over every night while Yuuno slept alone in his apartment. For some reason, she felt guilty.

"-chan, Fate-chan. Are you alright?"

Fate jumped back as she came to. Shamal's hand waved back and forth in front of her face.

"S-sorry. I..have to get back to work. I really have a lot to do." The doors whirred behind her as she strode out, walking the halls briskly. Her head was starting to pound and for the first time in weeks, she thought back to the little bottle of painkillers stashed in her drawer.

She quickened her stride, thinking of the numbing relief that would spread through her mind, her body. She would be able to relax for once, to empty her mind of her jealousy, of her guilt, of…

_Nanoha_

Shaking her head, Fate half ran down the halls. She wanted to be alone in her office, her dark office, where no one could see one of the aces of TSAB break down in tears.

"Testarossa."

Fate paused, looking up at the sound of her name. The tears were welling up, but that would have to wait. "Signum…"

The tall Wolkenritter lounged against the doorjamb of Fate's office, blocking the way. She watched the blonde with amusement. "You can't concentrate, can you?"

"What?" It was a mix of anger and confusion as Fate tensed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Testarossa. Even the blind can see that you're so preoccupied with _her_…" She paused, sneering. "That you can't even think straight. "

"Please, I need to get to my office." The enforcer approached the door, pushing Signum aside, but the knight refused to budge.

"She's getting married in three weeks. Doesn't that bother you?" Signum's voice was laced with disappointment.

"Of course it does!" Fate snapped at her, glaring into those blue eyes.

_Blue like Nanoha's?_

No. Nanoha's eyes were more gentle, full of kindness, a shade of blue that went beautifully with her wide smile. A smile she hadn't seen for weeks now.

"See, you're thinking of her even now."

_Shut up…_

"You'll lose her soon if you don't fix this."

Shut up.

"Fate, are you listening to me!" Signum grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulders, shaking her furiously.

"STOP IT!" Fate swatted the knight's arms away, snarling. "You don't understand my situation! It's complicated! It's…it's…"

"What's so hard to understand? You're in love with Takamachi Nanoha and she's in love with you."

Fate scoffed, laughing a humorless laugh. How many times had she heard that line? Why didn't people understand that it just wasn't that simple? "That's exactly the problem. What about Yuuno? What about everyone who expects her to get married to a nice young man? What about Nanoha…who still loves him?"

"Nanoha still loves Yuuno?" Signum asked, mocking in her voice.

Fate scowled, her voice edging dangerously low. "Yes. She says that he's nothing but a friend, but I know he makes her happy. He makes her smile. All I do is bring misery to her." She had a bitter taste in her mouth, the words lingering.

Signum shook her head, smiling wryly. "I thought you were smarter than that, Testarossa."

"Why are you taunting me like this? What are you _saying_?!" Fate was yelling now, her voice strained. She clenched her hands at her side to stop them from shaking.

"Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She brightens whenever you enter the room and she says your name with such adoration in her eyes..." Signum sighed. "Hasn't it occurred to you that it's not that she doesn't want to let him go, but doesn't know how to? Do you think it's easy for Nanoha to tell Yuuno that she doesn't want to marry him because she's in love with you?"

Fate stared for a moment, Signum's words sinking in. Absurd. It was absurd.

"Testa-"

"Just...leave me alone Signum. Stop trying to help me. Stop trying to get involved. You don't know anything." She turned on her heels, the tears stinging in her eyes. She had to get away, to hide herself away somewhere, anywhere.

Hopefully, someplace where Nanoha's name would never come up.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, I just want to apologize for not updating for so long... It's hard to find inspiration for this story, but I'm back on track now. Thank you to all those who are following along and for all the support you've given me.

This is kind of a filler chapter and kinda lacking in logic in many places ._. Gah...Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this off with some dignity intact.

Well, anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	5. chapter 5 Under Pressure

**Lies**

_chapter five: Under Pressure

* * *

_

"Ne, Nanoha, there's still a ton of stuff to do for the wedding. Do you want to stay for dinner, so we can get the seating plan done?" Yuuno adjusted his glasses as he looked up. He fixed his gaze on the brunette across his kitchen table, but her head was turned towards the window, her eyes, empty.

"Nanoha?" Yuuno waved his hand in front of his fiancée's face, trying to bring her back down to reality. "Nanohaaa..."

Nanoha jumped with a start, blinking in confusion. "O-Oh, Yuuno-kun! I'm so sorry. I must've been daydreaming again." She laughed nervously, offering the blond a weak smile.

Yuuno noticed her unease and he reached across the table, grabbing hold of the girl's hand. "Is something wrong?"

Nanoha looked up, averting Yuuno's sincere blue eyes. She knew he meant the best for her, but she just didn't want his kindness now. She just wished that he was abusive, insulting, and wished that she could hate him, so it would be that much easier to break the news to him.

He threaded his fingers through hers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I can understand if you're nervous. After all, I'm nervous too." He smiled at her, kind and understanding as always.

"I-I guess I am nervous." Nanoha returned the gesture, but it was devoid of any real feeling.

"It's okay. I'm sure we can get all this mess over with and after the wedding, we'll be carefree newlyweds." Again, the young man smiled, warmth radiating from him.

And again, Nanoha agreed with him emptily, her mind elsewhere. Every time he smiled, Nanoha couldn't help but think that Fate's was a hundred times more dazzling. Every time he spoke in that calming voice of his, Nanoha thought of Fate's soft tenor tone and how her velvet words felt against the nape of her neck. It made her shiver from head to toe and Yuuno was crowded out of her mind.

"-alright with you, I'll go and start on dinner, okay?"

"A-are you okay by yourself? Do you need any help with anything?" Almost guiltily, Nanoha stood, offering a rigid smile as she started towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. I always cook when you're over, right? Leave it to me." Yuuno leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Nanoha's forehead before he walked off towards the fridge.

She could still feel his chapped and dry lips on her forehead. Touching a hand to the slightly wet spot, Nanoha found herself engulfed by thoughts of Fate. Almost instinctively, she thought of Fate's long and passionately kisses, her light and playful pecks and the blonde's pink and supple lips.

With a sigh, the instructor realized that she was comparing her girlfriend and her fiancé and there was no question about who was winning her heart. It was a losing race for Yuuno anyway, because Nanoha's heart belonged to Fate from the very beginning.

* * *

Fate rummaged through her pockets, looking for her cardkey. She was already frustrated enough and if she didn't find that cheap piece of plastic in 30 seconds, she swore she would-

Finally, she fished it out, swiping it impatiently through the scanner. The door slid open; the apartment was shrouded in darkness.

"Nanoha?" Fate called out as she entered, knowing that she wouldn't receive a reply, but hoped that she was wrong.

"Nanoha?" She called out again, her voice echoing in the empty hallway. The lights were still off and she didn't bother turning them on. She dropped her things and her briefcase fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

Fate made her way to the kitchen, stumbling over stairs and shoes. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but she rummaged through the cabinets. She just needed something to relax her. After a while, she came upon a bottle of unopened red wine. Fate smiled to herself as she brought it out onto the counter. Opening the cupboards, she reached up to get two thin glasses, one for her and one for the Nanoha who wasn't here.

A pop filled the room as Fate opened the wine bottle with an old corkscrew. She poured herself a full glass, the burgundy liquid sloshing around. She filled the other cup half way, knowing that Nanoha didn't like to drink.

Without another thought, she wandered out of the kitchen, downing her glass in one gulp. Standing in the doorway, she realized her glass was already empty. Turning back, she grabbed the wine bottle off the counter, pouring herself another as she made her way into the adjacent room with her alcohol fix in hand.

She set the bottle down on the coffee table, taking another swig of wine as she took a seat on the sofa. Reaching over to the little table beside the couch, she grabbed the phone, her fingers moving by themselves, punching in the number she knew by heart.

Holding the phone to her ear, she waited, listening to the rings as the call continued to connect.

_Click_

"_Hello? Fate-chan?" _

The blonde smiled to herself at the sound of Nanoha's voice, hesitating as she searched for the words she wanted to say. She could hear someone talking in the background, the sound something sizzling on a pan.

"_Fate-chan, is something wrong?" _

She was worried about her, the concern in her voice was just all too obvious.

"Where are you right now, Nanoha? I miss you." Fate felt the urge to slur her words, trying to compose herself without avail. She knew drinking wasn't her forte, but something still urged her to chug down another glass of liquid courage.

"_You sound kinda strange...are you sure you're okay, Fate?"_

"I'm...just lonely without you, Nanoha. Where are you?" The blonde kept on, because she knew that Nanoha was trying to avoid the question.

"_I miss you too, Fate-chan, but I'll be back soon. I'm just over at...Yuuno-kun's house."_ Nanoha paused before she said his name, holding her breath as she waited for a response from Fate. For a second, the girl on the other line was quiet.

"Oh. I see. Have you told him, yet?" Fate tipped the glass to her lips again, swishing the liquid around in her mouth before letting it slide down her throat. It was bitter, but the taste would disappear after a few more glasses.

"_No, not yet, but I promise I'll tell him soon." _

"How soon is soon? You're going to be Mrs. Yuuno Scrya in only a couple of weeks...I don't know if I can wait until then for you to tell him."

"_Just trust me, Fate-chan...I'll tell him. I-" _Nanoha paused, a voice in the background calling her to dinner.

Fate grimaced at the sound of ferret-boy. His tone was far too familiar with Nanoha. Granted, he was her fiancé, but...

"_I'm sorry. I've gotta go now, Fate. I'll be home soon, but if you're tired, don't wait up for me. I love you." _Nanohawhispered the last bit, quickly getting off the phone as she yelled back to Yuuno.

_Click_

The line went dead and Fate let out a long sigh.

* * *

Nanoha bit her lip nervously, tapping her foot in utter impatience as she watched the numbers on the elevator display increase. Sure their penthouse suite gave them the best view in the city, but getting all the way up there took a good ten minutes. On normal days, the brunette wouldn't have minded the solitude, but she was anxious to see Fate, because something instinctual told her that the blonde was going to be angry with her if she dawdled any longer. Nanoha had never seen Fate truly angry and she didn't want tonight to be the first time.

Sighing, the instructor sighed a sigh of shaky relief as she stepped out of the sliding doors. Her feet felt heavy as she dragged herself down the hall. Her hands were clammy, her lips dry. There was no other word to describe her other than nervous. Pulling the cardkey out of her pocket, she paused in front of her apartment, _their_ apartment. It was nerve wracking; it was a strange feeling of guilt, of playing the…villain. Nanoha just wanted to have everything work out perfectly. She just wanted to run away, to be with Fate, to hide herself away, to-

The door clicked open. It slid open effortlessly and a sullen figure stood in the doorway.

"F-Fate-chan…"

"I could see you from the CTV screen. What were you waiting for?"

"I wasn't waiting for anything. I'm just a little tired…that's all." Nanoha smiled weakly, crumbling under Fate's gaze.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Fate. I just got caught up in something…" Shuffling her feet, the brunette felt like a child caught out of bed after curfew.

Eyeing Nanoha suspiciously, Fate noted every hair out of place on the girl's head, every wrinkle in her shirt, wondering if these imperfections were the result of her 'something' with a certain someone."You got caught up in…_something_…" There was an eerie silence after Fate echoed Nanoha's words. The sentence seemed to resonate down the corridor, repeating over and over again. They two women stood in the uncomfortable tension until an audible sigh came from Fate and she led Nanoha into their apartment.

It was dark. The lights were off, the curtains drawn shut. Nanoha felt numb. The only sensation in her body was the feeling of Fate's unbearably warm hands against her cold clammy ones. It again was indescribable.

She felt guilty.

Suddenly, Nanoha could feel the rush of air as she fell backwards onto something soft. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the change of scenery. Fate had led them into their bedroom.

The bed creaked slightly as Fate crawled onto the mattress, looming over Nanoha. The faint sliver of moonlight from the skylight shone down, reflecting the blonde's burgundy orbs in the darkness.

"Fate, I'm really tired…I-"

The usually aggressive white devil had been subdued, silenced with a rough kiss. The enforcer crushed their lips together harshly, almost urgently. Nanoha struggled quietly, suffocating in this stranger's hold, suffocating in the smell of liquor that overwhelmed her.

Finally freeing herself, Nanoha shoved the blonde roughly. "F-Fate! What's gotten into you! Is there something wrong? Did something happen? You never drink like this…"

There was a heavy silence, the sound of Nanoha's own heartbeat drowning out any other thoughts. She was scared, anxious, and feeling the guilt creep into her once again.

"Did something happen?" Fate seemed to scoff at that. Even though the room was shrouded in darkness, Nanoha could clearly see the blonde's expression through her cutting sarcasm.

"I-" Before Nanoha could finish, Fate lunged at the girl, holding her down against the pillows.

"_Did_ something happen?" Fate glared down at the girl beneath her, her harsh whispers sending shudders down Nanoha's back. "Did something happen between you and Yuuno?" There was resentment, suspicion and liquor mixed into her voice.

"F-Fate-chan…you're hurting me." Nanoha winced, whimpering at the feel of the enforcer's nails digging deep into her shoulders.

"After a long day's work, I come home and I wait for you. You said you'd be home soon. You said you loved me…" The blonde's voice softened at the end, her anger slowly seemed to dissipate, her tone of voice filling with a fathomless depression. "What were you doing with him?"

"I-I do love you! Nothing happened between us! With the…the wedding preparations and all, he doesn't even think about that stuff… Even if he did, I would come up with some excuse. You know that, Fate! I would never do anything to hurt you." Nanoha could feel Fate's grip loosening, her guard cracking.

Collapsing onto Nanoha's chest, Fate broke down in tears. "B-but I smell him on you! W-with the way you acted at the door, and…and d-do you know how long I've been waiting?" The alcohol had made a mess of the blonde's emotions, creating an unstable mass of an enforcer who cried like she had never cried in years.

Nanoha ran her fingers through Fate's golden tresses, her other hand trying to calm the girl down with soothing motions on her back. "I'm so sorry, Fate. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long…Trust me. It didn't have anything to do with Yuuno-kun. I never wanted to make you worry or suspect me of anything. Please."

Still sobbing, Fate nodded her head wordlessly, clutching Nanoha as if she was going to lose her.

* * *

"Mmm…" A groan came from a half conscious Fate as Nanoha gently rolled the girl over. She noiselessly tiptoed out of bed, trying not to stir the sleeping blonde. As the brunette quietly crept out of their room, she didn't notice a pair of sleepy burgundy eyes follow her out the door.

Fate yawned as she emerged from beneath the blankets but the bright morning rays made her want to dive under the covers again. She stared up at the blank ceiling, wondering why she couldn't focus her gaze at all without experiencing a dull pain in the back of her eyes. Her head throbbed with a muffled congestion and the enforcer finally remembered why she generally stayed away from binge drinking.

Racking up the will to get out of bed, Fate pushed herself up, sitting for a moment before moving again. Everything in her view seemed to be spinning and she felt almost nauseous from the mere action of sitting up straight. Groaning, Fate slipped her slippers on, pausing again before making her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of water. Every step seemed to make her entire world shake, but her head was starting to clear up, her stomach starting to settle. Maybe it was the magic running through her system, but she was feeling better already.

Half shuffling through the halls, Fate yawned, wondering offhandedly how she had gotten into her pyjamas.

In the kitchen, the blonde rummaged through the fridge, finding a bottle of cold water. She cracked open the cap and downed most of it in one long gulp. "Ahh…" Fate let out a sigh of relief, feeling the cold radiate through her body, numbing the pain in her head and the nausea in her stomach. She was about to call out for Nanoha until she heard the brunette's voice, muffled slightly through the walls.

"-to give this to Fate-chan. She's going to wake up with a major hangover and I really have to make sure I get back to her before she does get up."

"Oh my. What happened? I never knew Fate-san to be such a heavy drinker. It doesn't fit her image at all!"

Fate's jaw dropped at the sound of his voice, the sound of his laughter grating in her ears like steel wool. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she braced herself, clutching the marble countertop. She could feel the anger welling up inside her. It was something she'd always harboured against that ferret boy, an unimaginable feeling of bitterness overwhelmed her when she thought about him. Now, he was in her house, talking to her Nanoha as he so casually poked fun at her unfortunate hangover.

"Mou, Yuuno-kun...don't talk about Fate-chan like that...she's...going through some rough times right now."

"I'm sorry. " There was a slight pause. "Well, enough about Fate-_chan_ right now. Let's talk about us, Nanoha. Last night..."

Fate succumbed to her unabashed jealousy, standing up and marching over to the living room.

"What about last night?"

The enforcer paused at Nanoha's slight change in tone. It was puzzling, but she seemed almost guilty, trying to hide something. Fate stood in the hallway adjacent to the living room, peering around the corner at the couple seated on the loveseat. The sight made her blood boil, but she kept quiet, wanting to hear every word.

"I just...realized how much I love you, Nanoha. It felt so comforting being with you. Having dinner and talking like that. Why don't we just move in together before the wedding? It's going to happen sooner or later, so why don't you make yourself at home with me?" Yuuno smiled warmly at Nanoha, clutching the girl's hand tightly.

Fate felt nauseated by the boy's words, her headache intensifying.

"Y-Yuuno...I...I don't think this is an appropriate time. I mean...with all the preparations and such...it's rather busy and stressful. I don't think I can handle moving at a...time like this." Nanoha looked down, trying to find the words to sugar-coat the lies she wanted to tell him.

"Don't worry. I can handle the moving. I'm sure Fate-san will help me with it too so you can focus on all the wedding arrangements." He leaned closer to Nanoha, eliciting a growl from the enforcer.

"I-I _really_ don't think this is a good time...Fate-chan shouldn't be alone right now... She's recovering from a lot of stress at work and-" Nanoha was slowing inching away from her groom-to-be as she made her excuses, but Yuuno caught her by the wrist and stopped her mid sentence.

"Nanoha...please. You've been so distant these past months. And now, it sounds like you love Fate-san more than you love me. Is there something bothering you? I love you too much to have you go through this marriage with any doubts."

"I guess It's just the nerves again. I just..." Nanoha felt uncomfortable, wondering how she could just lie like this. She knew she had to tell him, but he was just so full of hope and expectations. She didn't know if it was even possible anymore to break to him gently. They had come this far already and only a few weeks remained.

As Fate watched and listened, she felt a pang of sorrow in her heart as Nanoha passed up the opportunity to tell Yuuno about her true plans. He had pretty much set it up with his line of questioning, but …Nanoha…she just… Fate clenched her fists at her side, biting her lip as she continued to watch their conversation unfold.

"I thought you said you wanted to live with the person you loved. Didn't you tell me this last night? I thought this meant that you wanted to move in with me, because you love me." Yuuno looked pained, drawing Nanoha's hands toward him. He looked up at her questioningly, wondering why getting an answer out of the girl was so hard. "You...do love me, don't you? I haven't heard you say it in a while, so I guess I'm feeling a little insecure..." He laughed nervously, feeling sheepishly childish.

Holding her breath, Nanoha felt terribly torn. She didn't love him. She just couldn't, but she couldn't possibly tell him like this, could she? "O-Of course I love you. I didn't mean to make you worry, Yuuno-kun..."

Pulling Nanoha towards him, the blond boy enveloped her in a tight embrace, clutching her desperately. "I'm just so glad to have you, Nanoha. Every time I'm with you, you just...feel so far away. And when you're not with me, I feel like we're worlds apart. This is why I want you to move in with me..."

"Y-yuuno...I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry so much...Just...trust me." Nanoha sighed, half heartedly returning Yuuno's embrace.

Fate's expression changed as she watched the couple. She was confused, wondering why Nanoha's words sounded so familiar. Even though she knew Nanoha was lying to the ferret boy, it felt like a strange betrayal. It hurt her to know that Nanoha was using the same words she used to console her to console Yuuno.

"I do trust you Nanoha. Just remember that I'm the one who loves you the most in this world...I'd do anything for you." He pulled out of their embrace briefly before closing in again, closing his eyes as he neared the brunette.

Fate seethed in her spot, hoping that he wasn't going to do what she had in mind.

Nanoha squeezed her eyes shut, wanting Yuuno to just fall out of love with her like she did with him.

"I see we have a guest over."

The couple looked over to see Fate standing in the doorway in her flannel pyjamas, a stoic expression on her face.

"Oh hello, Fate-san. I heard from Nanoha that you're not feeling well. I-"

"I'm fine."

Yuuno opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, in shock at the rude reply he got from the seemingly angelic Fate Testarossa. It might have been his imagination, but it looked like she flashed him a dirty look as well.

Standing up, Nanoha made a beeline for the blonde, hoping that she wasn't going to misunderstand the situation. "Fate-chan, are you sure you should be up so early? Let's get you back in bed with a cup of water and some-" As Nanoha reached a hand out to the other girl, Fate pulled away abruptly.

"Go back to bed, so you can continue what you were doing here?" Fate hissed in a hardly audible whisper, turning away as she made her way back to their bedroom.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha chased after her feisty blonde, wanting to clear things up before they blew themselves out of proportion.

"Nanoha, wait! Where are you going? I'm sure Fate-san just needs some space to herself. She-" Yuuno stood, trying to follow after the brunette, but he was met with a harsh stop.

" I'm sorry, but this is my problem too. Fate and I need to sort this out." Without another word, Nanoha ran off after Fate, leaving Yuuno standing in the living room with puzzled look on his face.

As Nanoha entered the bedroom, she spotted Fate quickly stripping off her pyjamas as she rummaged wildly through the closet.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha softened her tone, tugging on Fate's elbow as she tried to get her to understand. "Please don't misunderstand. It's not what you think."

Fate roughly shook off Nanoha's hand and the brunette was met with silence from a Fate who was hurriedly pulling on her clothes as she went around the room collecting her things.

"What are you doing, Fate? Don't be like this please. Let's settle this reasonably!" Nanoha pleaded with the girl, tears threatening to fall as they welled up in her eyes.

Fate spun around and gave Nanoha a deadly glare. "Don't be like this! Like what? I'm the reasonable one here! You had the perfect chance and you. Didn't. Tell. Him."

"I couldn't! If you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be able to either..."

Snatching her phone from the dresser, Fate shoved it in her pocket, gathering the last of the things she needed. "I can't spare you any sympathy right now."

"Fate...Fate! Please understand!" Tears were streaming down Nanoha's cheeks now. "Please don't leave..." The girl followed the blonde around the room, pleading desperately.

Fate turned around, the expression on her face this time was devoid of any anger or resentment. The girl's beautiful features were sullen, full of defeat. She sighed deeply. "At this rate, I'm going to lose you, Nanoha, because you're too much of a saint."

"I-I...j-just wait. I'll tell him!" Nanoha clutched Fate's sleeve, begging her to understand.

"It hurts me to just watch you be all friendly with him. Are you really going to leave him? Were my feelings a nuisance? Did I just confess at the wrong time? Do you feel obligated to love me because you did in high school?" Fate closed the distance between them, pushing Nanoha back.

"T-That's not true! I-I really do love you, Fate...m-much more than him..." Nanoha broke down in a torrent of tears, holding fistfuls of Fate's shirt in her hands.

"Nanoha...you have to make these decisions by yourself. If you really love me so much, just stop with all the lies." Fate gently pried the girl off her, smiling weakly as she brushed away a tear with her thumb.

"You can't please everyone, you know?" Fate leaned down, capturing Nanoha's lips with her own. She could taste the salt in the girl's tears and feel the uncertainty in the quaver of her lips. As they parted, Fate gave Nanoha one last painful smile before walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. It's been more than a year. I offer my apologies for not posting this earlier. I don't know how many people are still following this story, but hopefully I can finish this off in 2 chpaters or less. It's been quite fun, but I've hit a severe writing slump lately. Lots of projects and exams to overcome this month, but after that, I plan this finish this...I really do want to! Please bear with me!

Please leave a review if you liked it! And thank you for reading!


	6. chapter 6 Confrontation

**Lies**

_chapter six: Confrontation_

_

* * *

_

Leaning over the railing, Fate looked out at the city, feeling lucky that the TSAB building had the best view in town. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair, whipping the loose strands every which way. It was calm up on the roof and calm was one thing she really needed.

Tilting her gaze upwards, Fate sighed as she realized that even the blue skies couldn't compare to the profound slate blue of Nanoha's beautiful eyes. She couldn't bear to stay away from her, but at the rate things were going, she didn't know if she would ever be able to face the love of her life again. Nanoha wasn't anywhere near making a decision, turning their relationship into a joke, into a farce. It probably meant nothing to her.

_She was just her plaything. Nothing more. _

Clenching her teeth together, Fate closed her eyes, rummaging through her pockets as she pulled out a small package. For a minute, the enforcer contemplated taking a brief escape from her world. She just wanted to relax but she couldn't risk Hayate chewing her out for smoking again. It had been months since her last rush of nicotine, but today, she felt extra vulnerable. Sighing, Fate opened the package, sliding out a slim cigarette as she raised it to her lips.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop opened and Fate hurriedly stuffed the box and its contents back into her pocket. She turned around slowly, half expecting to see Hayate, but once she saw who came to interrupt her, she couldn't control her disdain as it crept onto her lips.

"Yuuno."

"Fate-san, can I talk to you for a minute? I know you're on your lunch break, but I have something important I need to say to you." Yuuno smiled apologetically as he came up beside the blonde, leaning back against the railing.

"Sure, but I'm afraid you'll need to make it quick." Fate glanced at her watch. She acted like she was in a rush even though today was a slow day at the TSAB. Hayate had practically banned her from her office until she took a long lunch break, but she was more than willing to disobey her superior's orders if it meant getting away from the man who was ruining her life.

"Well, you probably know what I want to talk to you about…" Yuuno fidgeted slightly with his glasses, adjusting and readjusting them on the bridge of his nose.

"Please get to the point. I do have work waiting for me at my desk." Fate replied coldly as she stared out at the city once again. It was a lie, but she couldn't keep her emotions under wrap for much longer.

"It's about Nanoha…" Yuuno breathed in deeply before he continued on. "She's been here to see you every day this week, but you won't even make time for her. She's told me about how you're either in an important meeting or away on a break or something…but I know that's not true. For some reason, you're trying to avoid her." The blond young man turned an accusatory glare at the enforcer as his tone started to change.

"Wow. _Someone_ sure is bright here." Fate's tolerance was drawing thin. She clenched and unclenched her jaw as she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Fate-san? Nanoha's really stressed about the wedding and she really needs your support right now. You're really not helping by being so immature at a time like this. We're hosting a dinner for the bridal party, so if you'll please consider-" Yuuno took a step closer to Fate as he reached out in a peaceful gesture.

Fate slapped his hand away, starting to lose her composure. "Please. Don't touch me." She backed away from him, shooting him an icy glare.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Fate-san. You used to be so gentle and reasonable before. Why are you acting like this? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen? Don't act like you know me." Fate shook her head, feeling the pressure build behind her temples as she laughed humourlessly. "You can't even begin to imagine."

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me. We might not be very close, but we're friends, aren't we?" Yuuno's expression changed, softening as he struggled to see eye-to-eye with Fate.

Pausing for a moment, Fate wondered if she should tell him the truth, break his heart and send him into a cycle of self-doubt.

"Nothing will change between us if you tell me what's bothering you. Maybe it'll help you feel better and we can both attend the dinner tonight and make Nanoha happy. She really wants to see you there." Yuuno reached out, placing his hand on top of Fate's, trying to reassure the girl that he meant no harm.

"It's really none of your business." Fate could feel his warmth seep into her skin and she shivered with disgust. Pulling her hand away, Fate turned around. She took out the cigarette that was waiting for her, putting it between her lips as she fished out a lighter from her other pocket. The air was filled with the smell of smoke as the blonde enforcer took in a long drag, feeling lighter already.

"Fate-san…I thought you quit last month. Nanoha even told me how proud of you she was…" Yuuno watched the woman before him carefully as apprehension rose in the pit of his stomach.

"I did quit." Exhaling deeply, Fate brushed her hair back. She turned back to Yuuno who was staring at her with an uneasy expression on his face.

"It seems like you're going through some kind of mid-life crisis. You collapsed from exhaustion last month and just last week, Nanoha told me how scared she was when she came home that night to you drunk beyond belief. Now, you're going back to an addiction that took you so long to kick. I don't know what you're thinking…It's like you're…" Yuuno paused, looking for the appropriate words. "You seem really…depressed."

"I am not depressed." Fate knit her eyebrows together, frowning as she raised the cancer stick to her lips again. "I just need to relax." She took in another long drag from the cigarette.

"You just seem like you're holding something back. If you let that out, you might feel a lot better." Yuuno took a step towards the blonde woman, but she took a step back in return.

"I see that you're absolutely intent on knowing the intimate details of my personal life, so guess I'll have to tell you if I want to get back to work." Fate sighed deeply as she threw the cigarette on the ground, crushing the butt with the heel of her shoe.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Fate-san. Not even Nanoha." Yuuno thought that he was playing the good friend, the confidant, but Fate just wanted him to know in order to spite him.

Fate's burgundy eyes met Yuuno's pale green ones. She looked deep into his light pastel irises, feeling his sincerity, his kindness, but he lacked intensity. He was lukewarm and Fate wondered if Nanoha saw that in him as well. Nanoha always loved Fate's eyes and the brunette never failed to let the blonde know how stunning her wine red eyes looked in the light.

"I love Nanoha."

A stagnant silence fell over the two, the wind whistling between them as Fate's words began to sink in.

Yuuno looked a little confused at first, but started in on his sentence almost as if he hadn't heard the tone of voice in which Fate had stated her declaration. "Well, as her friend, I'm glad you do and if you really love Nanoha, then-"

"No, I don't think you understand, Yuuno. I'm in love with her."

There was a slight pause as Yuuno tried to make sense of what Fate had just said. "You're…you're what?" A mix of emotions started to show on his face and he stared at Fate in disbelief.

"I'm in love with Nanoha. I want to hold her and caress her, kiss her and do all those things to her that you haven't done yet." As Fate said all these things, she stared straight at Yuuno, the truth of her words conveyed through her unwavering gaze.

"Haven't done yet…?"Yuuno scoffed as he repeated those words. He stepped away abruptly, holding a hand to his head as he muttered to himself.

"I've loved her for as long as I've known and I really want her to be happy. I don't know if you're the right person for her."The gloves were off and Fate spared the niceties.

Yuuno stopped for a moment, his expression changing completely. His face was twisted in an anger Fate had never seen from the quiet man before. "I know she's made the right choice. I didn't force her into anything. I didn't pressure her with anything. She's decided to marry me because she knows that I can make her happy."

"Is she really happy, Yuuno? Have you really seen her smile? Does she light up when you walk into the room? Does she greet you with open arms and kisses?" Fate knew she was pushing the boundaries, but she had to make her point. "She's hesitant, because she doesn't know how to be cruel. Nanoha just doesn't know how to let you down gently."

Yuuno had a smile on his lips as he tried to reason with Fate, with himself. For some reason, he felt like his logic was starting to fail him as he sensed afaint truth behind the enforcer's words. What she said would explain Nanoha's behaviour in a nutshell. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Of course Nanoha's happy. She loves me and she's only hesitating because the wedding's taking so much out of her. There's so much to do and so many people to-"

"You're in denial. She's not in love with you." Fate scoffed, a cruel smile spreading across her lips as she laid all the facts down. "You're only a friend to her and nothing more. Have you ever spent the night with her?"

"I-I…Well, we've both agreed to leave that for after we get married as you've obviously heard." Yuuno shook his head, smiling weakly to himself as he repeated those words for himself. He felt bitter that Nanoha would tell Fate such intimate details, but it couldn't be helped since they were close friends, right?

Smiling knowingly, Fate's mind wandered to the first night and the many nights after that she and Nanoha shared. It was nothing but fiery chemistry beneath the sheets and the last time Fate checked, they weren't married. "Nanoha's not as conservative as you think. She only used that as an excuse, because-"

"You're wrong! You're just making these lies up because you're jealous that you're the one who's _just a friend_."Still shaking his head, Yunno refused to believe anything Fate said, denying every word that came out of her mouth.

"Think whatever you want, but when you see her later today, look her in the eye and ask her if she's happy with you. Gauge her response and make a decision for yourself."Fate smiled a cruel smile before turning towards the set of doors leading back into the building. Just before she disappeared down the stairs, Fate called out to the ferret-boy. "Oh and I'll see you at dinner later, Yuuno." Fate had finally made her decision. Even if Nanoha wasn't planning to tell him, she was going to break it to Yuuno in front of all their guests tonight.

The click of Fate's heels along the concrete rooftop resounded in Yuuno's mind as he struggled to make sense of their whole conversation. It was absurd, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy, because he knew Nanoha cared more for Fate than she did for him. Fear struck a chord in Yuuno's heart as he realized how afraid he was of Nanoha leaving him. Deep down, he knew that he was no match for the feisty blonde. Fate Testarossa just had a way of commanding the attention of everyone who crossed paths with her. Her fathomless burgundy eyes just accentuated her aloofness, adding to the air of melancholic beauty that she held about her.

Sighing, Yuuno looked up at the heavens, feeling a hole open up deep in his chest. Sadly enough, he was sure that if Nanoha had to choose between him and Fate, she would choose Fate without a second thought.

* * *

"Nanoha! You look so gorgeous in this dress! It hugs your curves perfectly and the baby blue really brings out your eyes! I'm sure Fate'll be speechless when she sees you…" Hayate clamped her hands over her mouth, her cheeks reddening as she let that embarrassing sentence slip. "Oops! I'm so sorry!" She really didn't mean to say it. Sure she was thinking it, but she really didn't mean to say it...

"I-It's okay, Hayate-chan. I don't even know if Fate-chan is coming today, so..." Nanoha stared into her mirror, her focus clouding over.

For a moment, Hayate stood, watching one of her best friends mull over the worst choice she was going to make in her life. "Ne, Nanoha...are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?" Nanoha sighed, even though she knew fully well what her fellow brunette was trying to say.

"About all this, about Yuuno and about Fate-chan. I thought you…you know….about Fate…?"

"I know. I know what you're saying and it's completely right. I don't know why I've talked myself into doing this. Since...Fate and I finally-"

"Wait." Hayate cut in, her eyes wide. "Don't tell me...that you and Fate…have finally given into your carnal desires, ravaging each other night after night!"Hayate's eyes widened in shock and she was nearly hysterical at this point, her arms flailing every which way.

"Hayate! H-How did you even come to that conclusion!" Nanoha blushed a bright red, fumbling for her words. "Umm...w-well those aren't exactly the words I would use, but…yes…" Nanoha started fidgeting with the hem of her dress, shifting around under Hayate's intense stare.

"Well, why didn't you tell me! Aren't we best friends? Didn't we all decide on sharing a giant bed when we get transferred to the new office? How are we going to do that if you and Fate aren't gonna be able to keep your hands off each other! When did this happen?" Hayate's brows were knit together in disappointment, pouting in a childish manner.

"Y-you know, Hayate, you should calm down…half of your questions didn't even make sense." Rolling her eyes, Nanoha sighed, wondering why Hayate got so worked up about things like this. Just last week, the SS mage was hyperventilating over some office romance between Shamal and Signum.

"Well, you didn't answer any of my questions! When did it happen!" Hayate bounded over, gripping Nanoha's shoulders tightly as she shook the girl.

"S-Seriously, calm down! I-It happened the week after Yuuno proposed to me!" Nanoha was starting to feel nauseous with all the shaking.

"Are you serious! If that's true, then you should've just told Yuuno 'no' from the get-go! How do you think Fate feels right now?" Hayate pouted once again, shaking her head in disapproval. "You 're just too nice, Nanoha and you're being stupid. You and Fate are perfect for each other. I don't think I've ever seen two people with better chemistry and not to mention that you two are obviously in love with each other. When one of you walks into a room, the other automatically gravitates over and then you're basically inseparable."

"I-Is it really that obvious?" Nanoha blushed lightly as she bit her bottom lip, thinking back to all the times she and Fate practically stared each other down from across a large room. Realizing that, Nanoha wondered why Yuuno didn't manage to catch on by now.

"Even the blind and deaf can tell that you two have something going on behind closed doors…but you really have to end it with Yuuno. If you drag this on, it'll be a love triangle of depression, you know?" For a minute, Hayate paused, furrowing her brows in concentration before her eyes seemed to light up with inspiration. "Wait. No, it's going to be a depression triangle!"

"Oh my gosh, Hayate…that was a really bad-" Nanoha threw her hands up in exasperation, just about ready to surrender. "I don't even know what possessed you to say that. Let's be serious about this, okay?" Nanoha rolled her eyes at Hayate's childishness.

"I am being serious! If it's for the sake of your own happiness and Fate's happiness, why not be a little selfish? Yuuno is a nice guy, but it's not like you're never going to hurt him if you keep lying to yourself." The short haired brunette said all this in the most commanding tone she could muster up, practicing for her new position as commander at the TSAB.

"I-I know it's stupid...but I really don't know how to tell him." Nanoha buried her face in her hands, sighing loudly as she tried to remember why she was putting everyone through such agony again.

"Tell him? You mean me?"

Nanoha whipped around to face the door, her lips forming an 'O' as she saw Yuuno standing in the door frame. "Y-Yuuno!" She laughed sheepishly as her heart started to race. She hoped that he hadn't been standing there for more than two seconds.

Yuuno gave Nanoha a small smile, walking over wordlessly as he wrapped his arms around her. Not knowing what to say or do, the brunette hesitantly returned the embrace, looking over at Hayate for advice.

"I missed you, Nanoha." Yuuno's words were muffled as he pressed a kiss to the nape of his fiancee's neck.

"I missed you too…What's this all about? Did you pick up your suit from the tailor's?" Nanoha was starting to feel uneasy with Yuuno's strange behaviour. Generally, he was cheerful and enthusiastic, but today there was something off about him.

"Mhm. I got my suit and it fits perfectly." Yuuno pulled away, looking at Nanoha strangely for a second before getting up. "Are you ready for the dinner tonight? That dress looks absolutely stunning on you."He looked tired, worn out.

"Thank you, Yuuno." Nanoha smiled back out of mere courtesy, feeling a sort of awkwardness descend upon them.

"I can't wait to marry you, Nanoha, so I can finally call you mine." He smiled somewhat sadly at his own words.

Nanoha was left speechless, not knowing what to say once again. She knew she had to lie her way through this, but it was getting harder and harder to do so when she knew Fate was hurting so much.

At the lack of reaction, Yuuno's fears surfaced and he finally felt the gravity of Fate's words sink in. He started to panic. "I-I have to go and meet with the caterers for tonight. I'll see you later, Nanoha." Yuuno left abruptly as he flashed a final smile at his wife-to-be.

"Okay, Yuuno. I'll meet you at the hall tonight." Nanoha showed Yuuno out, feeling relief wash over her at the sight of him leaving.

"Wow. Do I even exist anymore, Nanoha?" Hayate approached Nanoha from her seat in the corner of the room with her arms fold across her chest. Shaking her head as she pouted.

"I guess he's got a lot on his mind…" Nanoha was still staring out the door, wondering why she felt so guilty for some reason. It was like Yuuno knew something about her and Fate.

After another moment of silent contemplation, Nanoha knew she had to do the right thing. "Hayate. Tonight, I'm going to make my mind up once and for all. I...I really can't go on like this."

* * *

The lights were dim in the large dining hall. Conversation buzzed around the table on a low tone, the guests casually making small talk with the people seated around them. However, there was a noticeable lack of excitement at the absence of the future bride and groom.

Signum drummed her fingers on the table impatiently, noticing three empty seats near the middle of the table. The swordswoman knew there was going to be a lot of drama circulating around this affair, trying to brace herself for what was to come. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the drama that she was expecting was going to surface far sooner than she thought.

"Signum."

She loved both Nanoha and Fate in a platonic friendship-like way, but both of them were ruining their lives by making things too theatrical. It was just drama, drama, drama with those bureau aces and their incessant desire to be in the spotlight.

"Signum!"

Signum was startled by the sudden jolt she got from her right side. Shamal was shaking her lightly and the most cheerful member of the Wolkenritter had a frown on her usually happy face.

"Sorry, did you need something, Shamal?" Signum was too absorbed in her thoughts to notice anyone, even if it was a certain blonde who orchestrated their private stage show.

"It's just that you seem really out of it, Signum. Is something bothering you? That look you have is really starting to scare me." Shamal reached over beneath the table, laying her hand on the other woman's upper thigh. She looked over, concern spilling out through her words and the look of worry that marred her pretty face.

Signum swallowed hard; all thoughts of Fate and Nanoha's problems flew out the window. "I-I…I'm fine." At this moment, all she could think about was the way Shamal's cold fingers felt against her skin. She just wished that she hadn't chosen to wear a miniskirt. They weren't her style anyway, but it was the only article of clothing that resembled anything formal. Although miniskirts and formal don't really go well together in the same sentence. Suddenly, Shamal's hands started moving and the swordswoman swallowed again, feeling her pulse race as her breathing came in shallow gasps.

Beside the oblivious Shamal and the obviously sexually agitated Signum, Hayate held her face in her hands, muttering to herself. "Oh, God…no…" The brunette was close to tears and Signum couldn't stay silent while her mistress broke down in tears right next to her. Of course, the knight was also glad to have her attention drawn away from Shamal's unknowingly teasing fingers that were starting to inch into a danger zone.

"Hayate, what's wrong?" Signum shifted her chair over to her left towards Hayate, laying her hands on the slender girl's shoulders.

"Signum, you won't believe it!" At this, Hayate collapsed into Signum's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my, what's wrong with Hayate-chan, Signum?" Shamal got out of her seat, walking over Hayate on the other side.

"All the appetizers require me to use u-u-utensils! What is wrong with that! A-Aren't appetizers supposed to be finger food?" Hayate stopped sobbing long enough to slam her fists down hard on the table, causing everyone in the room to direct their attention at her momentarily. The lull of conversation started in again after Hayate burst into tears once more.

"Shamal, you're trained to treat people with medical problems, right! What's wrong with her? She seemed normal just a minute ago!" Signum was starting to panic, afraid that Hayate's bad sense of humor had finally gotten to her.

"I don't have medical problems! I just dropped my fork, so I can't eat anything here!" Hayate pushed herself away from Signum's arms, swiping her wine glass off the table and downing the last couple of drops. Frowning at the lack alcohol entering her bloodstream at that moment, Hayate flagged down a waiter. "Hey, you over there, bring me another bottle of whatever was on the table just now." She pointed to a bottle of red wine. It was empty and none of the people around her had their glasses filled.

Finally having all the evidence register in her mind, Signum stared at Hayate with wide eyes. "How long have we been here! For twenty minutes. And you're already drunk!"

"I didn't mean it, of course. Psh. I'm just nervous about how tonight's going to play out…" Hayate rolled her eyes, brushing off Signum's questions and concerns.

"I'm going to take her home, Shamal. If you see Nanoha, tell her we're very sorry to leave so early." Signum got up, pulling Hayate up with her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Signum! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Hayate flailed around in her guardian's arms, struggling to get free.

Attempting to keep their little dispute under wraps, Signum tried to drag the TSAB commander out of the dining hall before she made an even bigger fool of herself. However, said commander obviously wasn't in the correct state of mind to care about her reputation.

Amidst the struggle, Hayate, in her high heels and tight fitting dress, didn't have a good sense of balance, nearly falling flat on her face when Signum dragged her through the double doors. Luckily, there was some poor soul entering the room at the same time and Hayate tumbled headfirst into the woman who came through the doors.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Hayate sobered up slightly at the collision, stumbling forwards into a pair of familiar arms that caught her.

"It's not a problem, but where are you two going in such a rush?"

Hayate nearly choked as she heard those words. It wasn't the how, the what or the why, but the who behind the words. She looked up and her eyes welled with tears as a gorgeous blonde came into view.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate was elated, her severe drunkenness lessening as she realized what was about to happen tonight. The main characters were all present and the show could finally get started.

"Testarossa, it's a surprise to see you here tonight." Signum gave the enforcer a good look, scrutinizing every detail of the woman who had turned into an insane workaholic for the last week or so. She had seen her in her office, typing away like a lunatic, haggard and worn down, filled with suppressed emotions that were visibly full to the brim.

"I'm glad to be here. Actually, Yuuno invited me earlier. Personally." Fate smiled naturally, almost excitedly. The blood red lipstick that she wore gave her smile an almost devilish sparkle. Although her intentions didn't show, something seemed off about how happy she was to be there.

Looking at the state that the woman was in now, Signum was rather impressed by how Fate was able to clean herself up so well. Clad in a tight-fitting red dress, the S class mage redefined the whole definition of the expression, 'blonde bombshell'. Signum had never admitted this to anyone, but she thought that Fate Testarossa had the longest and the most finely toned legs in all of Mid-childa and probably Earth as well. Another thing Signum would never admit to herself or anyone else was that low cut dresses fit the blonde oh so well. As she contemplated all this in her mind, the swordswoman found her eyes wandering down to Fate's overly revealing attire. The blonde's assets were generously accentuated by the low dip of her dress' v-neck collar, a dark sapphire stone hung on a chain that rested right between her breasts.

"Ahem." Hayate noticed the way Signum was starting to look at Fate and another attachment onto the depression triangle was not an option.

Signum felt her cheeks color an uncharacteristic red and she looked up, coughing to hide her embarrassment. "Um, well. Hayate and I were just getting back to the table. If you would like, we can show you to your seat as well. "

"I would like that. Thank you." Fate smiled that smile again, throwing Signum off her game as the blonde's strange behaviour continued. She was far too polite, too reserved and without that raw emotion that defined the Fate that everyone loved.

As Fate, Signum and Hayate took their respective seats, Signum chanced another long glance at Fate. The woman sat so elegantly and perfectly next to Lindy on her right and Nanoha's empty chair on her left. The blonde seemed to stand out among the row of people; a certain air of brilliance emanated from her. She seemed different tonight, almost like she had come to terms with a decision that put all her worries to rest. She was much calmer, composed and much more dangerous this way.

Signum's focus changed as she noticed Fate's expression flicker with uncertainty as the enforcer turned her head towards the door. Glancing over, the purple haired knight understood when she saw Nanoha enter in her long azure tinted dress.

"I'm so sorry that dinner service is being held up, but the good news is that we've finally got a hold of the Dj that's going to play tonight. He's setting up right now, so just enjoy your wine and your appetizers for the time being."Nanoha made her announcement, a forced smile plastered on her face as she gestured to the young man who stood to the side of the room, fumbling with headphones and a large turntable.

Various comments erupted from the table at this. Many people voiced their concerns about how hungry they were and others, mostly the women, were fawning over Nanoha's appearance and how absolutely stunning she looked. Guests started to leave their seats, approaching Nanoha with words of congratulations and useless conversation. As the chatter dispersed through the air, a buzz of excitement filled the room. However, Nanoha couldn't be bothered with her guests or what they thought of the occasion. Her mind went blank the second she spotted a bored looking blonde seated quietly at the table. Suddenly, her throat was dry and she desperately needed a drink. She wanted to drink and just sit herself down beside Fate, but she couldn't help but wonder why the blonde was here. Was she still angry? What was she planning by being here? Shaking her head, Nanoha tried to keep ahold of her senses and headed towards Fate, but she was suddenly blindsided by her older siblings.

"So, Nanoha. Why did you and Yuuno decide to have this party? Your wedding's coming up pretty soon isn't it? Wouldn't it have made more sense to just wait till then?" It was Nanoha's older sister who posed the question, since the whole pre-wedding dinner party made little sense to her.

"Uh…well, I'm not sure, but Yuuno said he wanted to host a party for all our close friends and family, since…" Nanoha started to trail off as she noticed Fate leaving the table, making her way out the door. A wave of panic hit Nanoha and she felt like her chest just collapsed in on her. "I-I…uh…I've gotta go…to use the restroom." With that, she found herself scrambling to catch up to Fate, knocking into various people along the way.

As she reached the door, she felt a pair of arms hold her back around the waist. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't tell me you're leaving the party now?" She could hear the smirk in his voice, his playful tone.

"Yuuno…I-" Nanoha struggled half heartedly in Yuuno's arms, not wanting to make a scene. She watched as Fate disappeared around the corner, the faint click of her heels fading.

"Come on, let's take our seats. The first course is finally ready after I spoke with the chefs about their menu." The bespectacled man seemed to be in higher spirits than he was this afternoon, almost giddy as he signalled to the Dj to stop the music. "Alright, everyone! Dinner's finally back on track, so why don't we all take a seat?"

At that, the guests filed back to their seats, and all the chairs were occupied except for one next to Nanoha.

* * *

As the hour passed, Nanoha could feel her chest continue to constrict. It was getting harder to breathe and she was starting to blank out. If she wasn't thinking about where Fate could be, the only other thought in her mind was a single question that had started repeating itself like a broken record in her head.

'_What am I doing here?'_

Looking around briefly, Nanoha pulled her cellphone out, dialing Fate's number under the table. She glanced at the display anxiously, waiting for the call to connect, but like the fifteen other times she had called, the automated message on the other line informed her that Fate Testarossa was unavailable.

"Nanoha."

The brunette looked over abruptly. It was Yuuno who had called her name, so softly yet so urgently.

"Hm? Did you need something, Yuuno?" Nanoha's voice was devoid of expression, her words droned out like she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"It's just that you've been spacing out the whole night. Is it the food? The service? Are you feeling sick, Nanoha?" Yuuno put down whatever he was eating, turning to the brunette as he laid his hand gently overtop of hers.

"I…" Nanoha put on her best façade, but she could feel it tearing at the seams. She wanted to do nothing more than run out of the room at that very second, to look for the woman who meant to her than anything. She had no idea what she was doing here with her fake smiles, talking about wedding plans that she had no intention of fulfilling. As she sat here with Yuuno, a sense of fear hit her as she realized that Fate wasn't going to wait for her forever. Nanoha took a deep breath as her words hitched in her throat. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. Anxiety racked her slender frame, a sudden chill ran down her spine, cold sweat started to bead-

"I'm fine." Standing abruptly, Nanoha offered Yuuno another stiff smile. "I-I just need to freshen up. I'll be right back."

Yuuno stood up as well, his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure? Should I send someone with you? Hayate maybe? Your sister? I-"

Nanoha held her breath, struggling to hold the pieces in for just a few more minutes. "No, no. I'll…I'll be fine. I just…I'll-" The brunette left the table without finishing her sentence, walking briskly, almost running to the door.

However, she stopped in her tracks as a figure entered the dining hall. Nanoha was nearing her breaking point, her bottom lip starting to tremble dangerously.

"Fate…" The name rolled off her tongue before her mind could even register the action.

At Nanoha's hasty exit and Fate's sudden appearance, heads were starting to turn in their direction.

"Nanoha…" Fate's lips upturned in a broken smile as she approached Nanoha apprehensively. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I-I…should be the one a-apologizing!" Nanoha found herself choking on her own words as the tears started to stream down her face. The brunette forced a smile, trying to control the waterworks, but seeing Fate in front of her made her lose all that was left of her self-control.

Smiling sadly again, Fate closed the distance between them. The blonde rummaged through her purse for a second before pulling out a light blue handkerchief. She dabbed delicately at the tears on Nanoha's face, drawing closer as she held her gently. "Why are you crying, Nanoha?" Fate's words were barely a whisper, her own voice starting to crack as her heart ached at the sight of the brunette crying.

"I-I-I…can't tell you how sorry I am, Fate-chan…I-I've been so selfish and stupid. I-I can't go on anymore with all these lies! It's unfair to you…to Yuuno…and it's…it h-hurts." Nanoha sobbed even harder in Fate's arms, her tears refusing to stop.

Concerned, Yuuno abandoned his dinner and walked briskly over to the two women. He couldn't just sit idly by as Fate tormented Nanoha. He knew that the blonde haired woman was the reason Nanoha had been acting so strangely tonight and the sole reason why Nanoha was crying right now. She must have said something. She must have bewitched her with her charm, with her lies. As Yuuno stormed over, he cringed every time Fate touched Nanoha. It was so gentle, so intimate. It made his blood boil just watching the two together.

"Get your hands off her." Yuuno kept his voice low, almost growling at the enforcer as the words escaped his lips.

Fate paid no heed to his words, tightening her hold on the brunette. "Well, it's nice to see you too, Yuuno. I really have to thank you for the personal invitation." Her tone was nonchalant, mocking as she stared him down.

"Why are you here? Are you here to take Nanoha away? To ruin my plans? To make my life miserable?" Yuuno let his emotion slip, raising his voice unintentionally. He was speaking through grated teeth, his fists clenched at his side.

"I'm simply here because I've come to terms with the situation. I've decided to stop being selfish."Fate replied matter-of-factly, eyeing the man cautiously."In short, I'm here to give Nanoha my blessing."

Nanoha's tears began to subside and she pulled away slightly from Fate's embrace. Her face was tear streaked with black from the mascara that was running down her cheeks. She stayed deathly quiet, unsure of how to deal with the current situation. "B-blessing? What do you mean by that, Fate?"

"Yes, please explain." Yuuno tapped his foot impatiently as he took in deep breaths.

"All I want…is for you to be happy, Nanoha." Fate turned towards the brunette, clasping her by the shoulders. At this, the blonde hesitated, readjusting her smile. Fate decided that she couldn't continue on with her words and she stepped closer to Nanoha, tipping the brunette's chin upwards as she dipped forward and captured her lips with her own.

A collective gasp erupted through the hall as thirty pairs of eyes watched Fate ravage Nanoha thoroughly in front of Yuuno. The music screeched to a stop and the hall was filled with whispers and agitated murmurs. Quietly, Hayate bit her lip, trying to stifle her excitement as this was the moment she was waiting for. Beside her, Signum shook her head as she muttered to herself about drama and theatrics.

The two women finally parted for air and Nanoha could feel her heart racing. She was intoxicated by the intensity in Fate's kiss, the utter urgency that she felt. "I love you too much to try and dictate your life as I see fit. I was wrong to force my feelings on you. Whatever you think is the right decision…" Fate paused, cupping Nanoha's face gently as she caressed the brunette's cheek gently with her thumb.

"And that decision is to be with me." Yuuno interrupted Fate abruptly, pulling Nanoha back towards him, out of the other woman's reach. "If you have nothing else to say, Fate-san, I would like you to please leave."

"Y-Yuuno, w-what are you doing?"Nanoha struggled, breaking out of Yuuno's hold.

"She's disrupting our dinner, Nanoha and I think it's time for her to leave. Unless you would like to have more time to get intimate with Fate-san here." Yuuno took on a suddenly hostile tone; anger, jealousy and hurt filling him.

"I-" For a moment, Nanoha faltered, her eyes darting around the room to see that all the people seated at the table had their attention directed towards them.

"Nanoha." Yuuno attempted to make eye contact with the brunette, but she refused to look at him directly. "Nanoha!" He shook her violently by the shoulders, desperately trying to get her attention."Just tell me that you love me. Tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me. Tell me that you want to marry me!"

"I-I…I d-…" Nanoha could feel the words on the tip of her tongue and she willed herself to say them, but for some reason, they were lodged in her throat, choking her.

"Just tell me the truth!" Yuuno was yelling now, his voice filled with desperation and fear.

"I-I can't!" Nanoha's words echoed off the walls, filling the hall with the strong and unwavering denunciation of their relationship.

Yuuno was speechless as he staggered backwards from Nanoha.

"I-I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry, Yuuno, but I can't marry you. I love Fate." The tears had started again, trickling down her cheeks.

"Y-You love her? That can't be. I-It's just a phase, Nanoha." Yuuno was spiralling into denial, trying to convince Nanoha that she was far too mistaken. He looked at them, shaking his head. "You're both women. T-T-There's no way it can real. You're just confused and you don't know-"

"No, Yuuno. I know this is real." Nanoha harshly interrupted him. "I don't think I could live without Fate. I'm so sorry…but…I-I…I can't." At that, Nanoha darted out of the room without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter. Finally. Ahaha...this chapter was rushed like many of the other ones. Really long too...Sorry bout any kinda inconsistencies in character, especially Hayate. I don't know why I made her so ridiculous. Kinda inappropriate as well, but what's done is done. Cliche ending too, but what did you expect? I mean there's no way I would write an ending where Yuuno won or where something interesting would happen. Lol. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Sorry for the wait :P

Hang on for one last chapter. Thanks for reading and please review~


	7. chapter 7 Denouement

**Lies**

_chapter seven: Denouement_

* * *

Nanoha swallowed hard as she looked out into the starry sky. The night air made her shiver slightly and she drew her arms closer around her body, her bare shoulders still exposed to the cold. She ran away from the drama, the explanation that Yuuno deserved. It wasn't the most adult thing to do, but to be honest, she was just sick of everything. Leaning against the concrete ledge, Nanoha stood up on her tiptoes and peered over the edge. The young girl marvelled at the hustle and bustle of the city; the cars in the streets, the lights, everything was just so full of life.

She sighed, wondering where Fate had gone. She just couldn't stand another second in that room and she mindlessly made her way to the rooftop. Now, Nanoha had no idea what to do. It was just her and her useless cellphone. Flipping it open once again, Nanoha dialled Fate's number without looking at the keypad as she had done for the umpteenth time that night. Not that she expected an answer, but she put the phone to her ear, listening as it continued to ring.

Suddenly, the brunette's ears perked up as she heard a melody playing faintly. It was unmistakably the ringtone she had picked out for Fate. Nanoha had been sure to pick the cheesiest, the most embarrassing one for her , but Fate had never changed it. Whipping around, Nanoha's eyes darted across the rooftop, wondering if the enforcer was deliberately hiding from her.

"Fate-chan, I know you're there! You better show yourself!" Nanoha strained her ears to try and pinpoint the source of the ringing, but the wind had picked up and the street sounds below were muffling her senses.

There was no reply, but the song kept playing. Fate was there, but she still hadn't picked up.

"Fate-chan….where are you?" Desperately, she looked around again. There was no blonde in sight. Nanoha could feel the panic settling in her stomach as she began to wonder why Fate was avoiding her. She paced around the perimeter of the rooftop, circling the metal frame that covered the stairwell.

"This isn't funny, Fate-chan! I-I…" Nanoha didn't know what else to say to get the girl to show herself. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes, her bottom lip trembling.

Taking a deep breath, Nanoha mustered up all the air in her lungs as she yelled. "FATE-"

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, a gentle hand cupped over her mouth.

"Shh…"

Nanoha shivered as she felt a pair of lips brush up against her ear and she had never been so glad to have someone shush her in her entire life.

"Nanoha…"

The brunette took a breath as that soft hand moved away from her mouth. She could smell Fate's oh so familiar scent, the feel of the other girl's body flush against her. Nanoha almost felt like crying as she grasped the strong arms that held her up. Fate's velvety tenor sounded almost dreamlike to her.

She could barely get a word out, her mouth dry.

Behind Nanoha, Fate tightened her hold on the girl, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder, nuzzling her check affectionately.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. It seems like you like the rooftop as much as I do. I came up here to clear my head and I found you instead."

Nanoha could feel Fate's lips turn up in a smirk, the corner of the girl's lips grazing her cheek.

Turning in Fate's arms, Nanoha buried her face in her lover's shoulder. "You're so mean, Fate...That was so not funny." Her whispers flitted across Fate's bare skin, making the blonde shudder a little.

"I promise I'll never do that again." Fate smiled even wider as she dipped down to kiss the sulking Nanoha. Everything had been resolved. Nanoha was all hers now. It was like a giant burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

Pushing away slightly, Nanoha avoided the blonde's lips. "Fate, I haven't seen you for what seems like ages…and all you want to do is kiss me senseless in public places..." Nanoha teased as she held Fate off at arm's length.

Fate couldn't seem to help herself from smiling around Nanoha as she grinned mischievously. Her hands snaked further and further down beyond Nanoha's waist, her slender fingers raking across the girl's slender frame. Fate leaned even closer to Nanoha, her breath tickling the nape of the brunette's neck. "It's more…Exciting, isn't it?"

Nanoha's breath caught in her throat as Fate hitched up the brunette's dress, her hands wandering underneath her skirt. Not like she was complaining, but they were on the rooftop of a corporate hotel. "Fate…"

Fate bit her lip. She really wanted to devour Nanoha right then and there…

Suddenly, the door to the roof burst open with a clang, almost flying off its hinge. The two women jumped apart at the noise.

"Nanoha!" Yuuno stormed over, his hair and clothing completely dishevelled.

Instinctively, Fate moved in front of Nanoha, blocking Yuuno's warpath. Nanoha could feel her heart ache as she saw how ragged the young man looked.

He looked past Fate, staring Nanoha down as he pleaded with her. "Why? Just tell me why…" He was on the verge of tears, his face contorted in pain.

Nanoha approached Yuuno, the expression on her face, a mix of emotions. "I just…never saw you as anything more than a friend. I'm so sorry for playing this stupid game, for hurting you, for wasting all your time!" The brunette burst into tears at that, unable to hold it in. "I-I'm so sorry…I-I k-know I can't make it up to you…ever…these two years…I thought I could fall in love with you…" Her slender frame was wracked with sobs, Fate holding her up gently from behind.

A sad smile spread across Yuuno's face as he watched Fate and Nanoha. He didn't know what to say. He knew he could never best Fate in any aspect. He knew he had lost to her from the very beginning. There was no more rage, no more anger left in him. He was filled with a crushing sorrow, but at the same time, he couldn't say he wasn't expecting Nanoha to leave him. There were countless times where he felt like everything was only a dream, when he wondered why Nanoha had chosen _him_. Now, he had been brought back to reality, his fantasy destroyed.

"I…really don't know what to say." Yuuno smiled again, a smile full of sadness.

"Yuuno…" Nanoha reached out, but the young man jerked away. He turned, not wanting them to see his tears as he headed back towards the door.

"I don't even know why I chased after you…" Yuuno held back his tears as he trudged off. "I knew that you were happier with Fate-san."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two women watched Yuuno walk off.

Before he disappeared down the stairs, he paused. He was devoid of emotion as he asked one final question. "Since when, Fate?"

Both Nanoha and Fate were confused.

"What do you mean, Yuuno?" Nanoha's voice trembled as she asked.

"I just want to know when…when you started having feelings for Nanoha." Yuuno looked down, wondering if he was a masochist.

More confused than ever, Fate blinked, speechless for a moment. "I…"

"Be honest." Yuuno's words were only a whisper, but both of them could hear him clearly.

It wasn't the time for Fate to be embarrassed, but the enforcer found her cheeks heating up. Averting Nanoha's gaze, the blonde woman hesitated before answering. "I'm pretty sure that it was…love at first sight…" The enforcer said that with the utmost seriousness, her expression determined.

Nanoha could feel herself blushing heavily as she found herself getting unbelievably hot under the collar. To hear those words from Fate shocked her to say the least. She couldn't believe her ears. She never knew.

Sighing, Yuuno shook his head. "What can I say…? You two… really are a perfect match…" Clenching his fists, he hurried back into the building.

Alone on the rooftop, Fate and Nanoha stood in silence. A cold breeze blew past and Nanoha shivered. Fate drew her arms around the girl again, trying to warm her up. "Why don't we go home?"

Wordlessly, Nanoha nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol I don't know what I'm writing, but I wanna tie up all my loose ends. One more? :) Hopefully, this wasn't completely crappy.


	8. Epilogue

**Lies**

_epilogue_

* * *

Nanoha fidgeted with the silver band on her ring finger. She twisted it back and forth as she stared blankly at the screen in front of her. The pie charts and the random financial figures didn't really interest her too much. Unfortunately, it was the mandatory monthly review meeting that all the higher ups had to attend, the two hours of all their lives that had to be wasted. Luckily, Fate was exempt because the enforcer actually had to direct one of her own meetings with the board members of the TSAB.

At the thought of the buxom blonde, Nanoha started grinning. In actual fact, Nanoha was sure that she would rather enjoy Fate's meeting more than anything. Seeing Fate in her 'serious work mode', wearing her sexy horn rimmed glasses would really make her day…

Again, she fingered her ring, her smile almost erupting into giggles as she lost herself in her fantasies.

"…stimulus for the growth of the R&D sector in the upcoming years…"

The presentation droned on and Nanoha just sat there, her head propped up on her hand as she stared at the board with a huge smile on her face. Periodically, she chuckled quietly to herself. It was rather hard to keep her voice down but it was a good thing that everyone else was as bored as she was to have her behaviour go unnoticed. Unfortunately, Hayate noticed and the newly appointed section chief was rather jealous that Nanoha seemed to be having the time of her life while she sat there half asleep.

"_Nanoha-chan…" _Hayate threw a glance Nanoha's way as she opened her communication channel.

Hayate's voice surprised Nanoha and the long haired brunette nearly jumped out of her seat. She shot a glare back at Hayate. _"Y-You scared me with that!"_

"_What? I interrupted your Fate fantasies? What position did you imagine her in now?" _Hayate commented off handedly as she pretended to still be paying attention to the speaker at the front.

"_S-Stupid Hayate! Y-You always have your mind in the gutter!" _Nanoha's face was bright red, ashamed that she had been found out.

"_Ahaha…You're becoming more and more like me every day, Nanoha-chan. I'm so proud of you!" _Hayate suppressed a smirk as she twirled her pen in her hand, jotting down imaginary notes.

Nanoha scoffed, rolling her eyes as she hunched over her notepad, scribbling furiously away as she doodled in the margins. She was going to ignore Hayate and have her own fun until their time in purgatory was over.

"_I see what you're drawing there." _Hayate caught a glimpse of the random chibi figures that Nanoha sketched in her notes, glad that Nanoha hadn't lost all traces of innocence.

The instructor continued her artistic masterpieces, perfecting the clothes on her people. She looked up periodically, pretending to be taking down the oh so important things they were supposed to care about.

"_We are such mature 19 year olds, aren't we?"_ Hayate wasn't much better as she chided Nanoha, drawing her own kitty cats in the margins of her made up notes.

Stealthily, Nanoha stuck her tongue out Hayate, making sure that no one else in the room saw how she affirmed Hayate's statement.

"_So, are you going to eat Fate- Oops. I meant. Eat with Fate today_." Hayate smirked evilly as she witnessed the reaction she was expecting.

Nanoha's cheeks started to redden, her thoughts wandering off to the gutter to join Hayate's corrupted mind. _"Just so you know, your influence has made me a very different person." _ Nanoha bit her lip as she imagned Fate as the main course, sprawled out on the table for her taking. She chuckled lecherously to herself, the images of licking food off of Fate's body was just tantalizing.

"_I'm so glad. In a few years, Fate-chan'll be ruined as well and all of section six will be under my reign! Muahahaha!"_ Hayate bit her lip, trying to hide her insane smile as she laughed madly in her head.

Nanoha had snapped out of her fantasies as she took Hayate's words to heart. _"Then…Fate-chan won't blush at the flirty things I says…She won't be my sweet innocent little girl anymore!"_ Nanoha cried out across the telepathic communication channel, hoping that Hayate's corruption wouldn't spread that far. _"At least I get to have Fate-chan all to myself for lunch today…She's going to be as tasty as always." _The S class mage grinned widely at this, but her parade was going to be rained on.

"_Nanoha…You two are so loud that I can hear your whole conversation from an entire two floors below you. You better hope that no one else is listening in…You two made it hard to concentrate during my closing."_

It was a new voice this time, shocking both Hayate and Nanoha.

Nanoha swallowed hard, hoping that she was just imagining things.

"_Nanoha_." Came the singsong voice.

Hayate tried hard to stifle her laughter, listening in eagerly.

"_Y-yes, Fate-chan?" _ Nanoha gave her complete attention to Fate now, hoping that Fate hadn't been listening for very long.

"_What's that about wanting to eat me?" _Fate's voice danced around in Nanoha's head and the brunette could hear the smirk in the other girl's voice.

"_Nyahahaha…I just just thinking how nice it would be to have a nice private lunch in our room today…" _Nanoha bit her lip, hoping the blonde would get her drift.

Fate chuckled at Nanoha's words, amused at how childish Nanoha could sound even when she was soliciting her for favours of a certain nature. The blonde had an huge grin on her face as she thought of the perfect idea. _"Instead, why don't we have a nice lunch first and work off the calories after with some very vigorous exercise?" _She was demanding, not asking in the slightest.

Nanoha was taken aback. No more bashful Fate-chan already? Hayate must've been rubbing off on the enforcer more than she thought, but… it's not like it was a bad thing.

"_Clear your schedule, Fate-chan. We're going to be very busy."_ Nanoha was now doodling hearts and scribbling Fate's name on her papers as she said this, looking forward to the end of her meeting.

Hayate was giggling so hard that she couldn't hold it. She had her head on the table, her laughter muffled into her sleeve.

Before Fate could reply to either Hayate's laughter or Nanoha's bold proposition, all three mages heard a sigh.

"_I know this isn't the first time you guys have used your telepathy to have a private conference, but it's not very…private."_ A young man sitting in his office sighed again as he chimed in on the conversation.

Nanoha and Fate paled at the voice.

"_C-Chrono-nii!"_ Fate was literally stopped in her tracks in the hallway. It was embarrassing to say the least to have her brother listen in on her…afternoon plans with Nanoha.

"_Nyahahaha…I guess we should've made it a little more private…"_ Nanoha chewed on the back of her pen, feeling helpless as the damage was already done.

Fate slumped against the wall as she clutched her folders to her chest. Her hands were damp with sweat, her face bright red.

"_Hello! I wasn't going to say anything, but since Chrono-kun said something, I guess I'll say hi too. Hi Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan! Oh and Hayate-chan too!"_ A melodious laugh followed, along with a comment about how nice it was be young.

The enforcer was attracted more stares than usual as she dropped her stack of papers on the floor, her mouth open in shock. She tried to swallow what was left of her dignity, but it was all gone. _"L-Lindy…kaa-san…" _

At this, Hayate burst into a fit of laughter, throwing the entire conference room into silence as all 15 pairs of eyes stared at her. Nanoha let out a deep sigh, shaking her head in disapproval. She and Fate were screwed over by low security settings, but Hayate…was just being Hayate.

* * *

Fate's head was just filled with excuses she could tell Lindy, but each one of them got shot down as she rehearsed them in her head. "Why did that have to happen today of all days…?" The blonde sighed as she shook her head at her own foolish mistake. Her brother even got involved… She knew he would never look at her and Nanoha the same way ever again.

Shuffling the stack of papers she was holding, Fate pretended to look preoccupied as she leaned against the wall, resuming her wait for Nanoha. Catching a glimpse of shiny metal, Fate's eyes were drawn to the thin silver band on her ring finger. She touched it briefly as she smiled to herself, lost in her thoughts of Nanoha.

Suddenly, footsteps resounded down the hallway, coming closer. Fate looked up, expecting to see Nanoha, but it was someone she didn't want to see in the least. An uncomfortable pressure erupted in her chest and Fate clenched her fists, rehearsing what to say in her mind. She hadn't seen him since the day that everything changed. It had been so long, nearly half a year ago.

"Yuuno." Fate acknowledged the young man as he approached her in the hallway. It was rare to see him at the TSAB. The boy had an armful of books with him.

"Fate-san." In return, he gave the enforcer a weak smile that didn't reach his once bright emerald green eyes.

Fate fixed her gaze on Yuuno Scrya.

"How are you doing these days?" Fate's eyes softened with compassion as she asked. She sincerely wanted to know. She couldn't be sorrier about what she had done to him, but…it was for the best. For herself and mainly, for Nanoha.

"I'm doing pretty well." Yuuno's voice betrayed nothing except for the slight fatigue that was visible in his eyes. He stopped momentarily, knowing that Fate wanted to say something.

However, Fate didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what she could say in order try and fix things between them.

People stared as they passed the two in the hallway. There was more fuel to feed the rumour mill, churning out constant gossip. The news of Nanoha leaving Yuuno for Fate was practically common knowledge the day it happened. Nowadays, there were new rumours about an upcoming marriage between the two S class mages.

"I…"

"It's okay, Fate-san. You don't have to be nice to me." The blonde boy gave the girl a forced smile. "Everything…will get better with time." He believed that he could forget about Nanoha, but half a year wasn't anywhere near enough for a girl like her.

"Yuuno, I'm sorry." Fate looked away, wondering why she stopped him in the first place.

"You're not sorry." Yuuno shook his head, chuckling humourlessly. "I know you're not sorry and that's okay. I just…want what's best for Nanoha."

"I love her as much as you do. I'm going to take care of her." Fate said this with the utmost determination in her voice, her burgundy eyes flickered like dark flames. She knew Yuuno loved Nanoha deeply. He was a good man. She wanted to reassure him, to let him know that Nanoha was going to be happy with her.

"I'm glad. I know Nanoha's in good hands, Fate-san." This time, Yuuno smiled somewhat sincerely, his words true to how he felt. At that, Yuuno continued walking. Fate stared at his back, watching him walk a defeated walk as he disappeared around a corner, leaving Fate alone in the deserted corridor.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate turned at the sound of her name, her smile brightening at the sight of the slender young woman making her way towards her. "Nanoha, you're finished early." The blonde tried to push Yuuno to the back of her mind as she walked over to Nanoha.

"Ahaha…yeah…After Hayate-chan had her little outburst, we decided to call it a day." Nanoha felt her cheeks redden as she remembered what actually happened. Hayate, not being able to stop laughing had to be dragged out of the room by the very able bodied White Devil. Like the well-mannered person Nanoha was, she apologized for her friend's behaviour while hauling the chuckling mass out the door.

"Lucky us then." Fate's face lit up as she met Nanoha's slate blue eyes. Her own burgundy ones burned darkly with passion and she had the urge to skip lunch and go straight to the vigorous exercise.

"I'm not really hungry anymore. Are you?" Nanoha's voice was barely above a whisper as she stood on her tiptoes to speak softly into Fate's ear.

The blonde was so glad that she and Nanoha were so in sync. She always knew what she was thinking. "Let's just have a late lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Nanoha trailed off as she snaked her arms around Fate's neck, touching her forehead to the taller girl's.

"Oh, eager are we? I guess you're hungrier than you thought." Fate smirked as she held Nanoha close, her hands wrapped around the brunette's slim waist.

"I guess I am… We better hurry back to our room before this hallway becomes our downfall." Nanoha leaned in towards Fate, her breath tickling the blonde's rosy cheeks.

"What's the hurry…?" Fate asked no one in particular as she dipped down and captured Nanoha's lips, not waiting for an answer.

The two mages stood there, engaged in a furious liplock in the empty corridor, not caring if someone happened to stumble upon them. They were indispensable to the TSAB. They weren't going to get fired for indecent behaviour and it wasn't like they cared if this produced more gossip on them. If anything, it encouraged their bad conduct.

"Ahnn…Fate-chan…" Nanoha moaned into the kiss, fistfuls of Fate's blazer in her hands. Unbeknownst to Nanoha, who was enjoying her aggressive Fate-chan at the moment, the blonde kept an eye open for unwanted passer-bys. The enforcer always abided by the rules and this time was no different. She knew the security cameras were never monitored, so as long as the hallway was deserted…

Getting rather carried away, the taller girl pinned the petite brunette against the wall, ravaging her thoroughly. Fate didn't want to admit it, but her heart was pounding harder than ever, her blood pumping loudly in her ears. The situation they were in…simply made things more exciting.

Using all her strength to push Fate away for mere seconds, Nanoha pleaded with the other girl, breathless. "F-Fate-chan, I think we should go some place a little more private."

"Now you're getting self conscious?" Fate smiled slyly as she kept Nanoha against the wall, undoing the top two buttons on her dress shirt.

"You're so aggressive today…" Nanoha was starting to get extremely hot under the collar, swallowing hard as resisted the temptation to commit public acts of indecency. They would probably be put on probation for that.

"It's just some stress relief after a hard day at work." Fate kissed Nanoha again, checking both ends of the hallway before she did so.

Fate's sharp ears caught wind of a conversation fast approaching them from down the hall. Quickly parting from their kiss, the blonde whipped out her documents, running a rand through her hair as she pretended to flip through them. She was half turned to the wall, her face red, her breath short and shallow. The brunette herself was rather disoriented, fidgeting with her ring again as she acted as if Fate's upside-down report was the most interesting thing ever. The two struggled with made up office talk as they waited for the voice they heard to show themselves.

A group of young cadets appeared at the end of the hallway, chatting animatedly. As they passed, they stopped to salute the two mages before moving along. Making sure that the coast was clear, both Nanoha and Fate let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding. They paused, looking deeply into each other's eyes. There was a brief silence before the two women burst out in laughter.

Taking Fate's left hand in her right, Nanoha pulled the blonde along, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew you were just bluffing. You're still too much of a goody two shoes to do such a thing. I knew you were looking out for people coming down the hall."

"Haha…I was only half bluffing…" Fate blushed heavily. Maybe in a few years, she would be able to shed that good girl image of hers. "Well, we can go finish what we started , right?" Fate gave Nanoha's hand a squeeze as they made their way over to the elevators at the end of the hallway.

"Exactly right, Ms. Testarossa." Nanoha drew Fate closer, but at the feeling of a small metal band on the other girl's hand, she suddenly had a thought. "Wait…Would you still be Fate Harlaown Testarossa? Or…would you take my last name?"

Lifting up their intertwined hands to eye level, Fate eyed the engagement ring as she thought for a second. "Oh…that's a good question." The blonde furrowed her brows in concentration, murmuring to herself. "Nanoha Testarossa…Fate Takamachi…Takamachi Fate?"

Nanoha listened as Fate listed the choices. "Takamachi Fate has a nice ring to it, but I think Fate Testarossa makes you sound like a real hero of justice!" The brunette laughed at the ridiculousness of their conversation.

"Oh, I don't care whatever my name is or will be. As long as I get to spend the rest of my days with you, Nanoha." Fate chuckled at Nanoha's childishness. She was right though. Fate always liked how her surname made her sound so much more foreign and…cool in a way.

Nanoha swooned at the girl's words, feeling her heart ache as an uncomfortable feeling overcame her. "You're just so sweet, Fate…" Nanoha's eyes flashed with a profound sadness.

"Nanoha?" Fate looked over, wondering what she said to reduce the brunette to such a state.

"I'm so sorry, Fate-I…I promise we'll never be apart again." Nanoha held the blonde's hands in her own, her voice filled with stone cold determination, painful memories of that debacle with Yuuno working their way into her head. She felt guilty for making both Yuuno and Fate suffer for her selfishness.

Fate knew what the other girl was thinking, Nanoha's tone betraying how she felt. "Nanoha…it couldn't be helped…" Gently, Fate caressed Nanoha's hands.

"I know…but I-" Nanoha felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I just feel responsible…"

"Don't." Fate fixed the teary eyed girl with a reassuring gaze. "We should put the ugly past behind us and focus on living our lives to the most." The blonde smiled softly as she brought Nanoha's left hand to her lips, kissing the ring she had given her.

"Y-You're right." Nanoha blinked away the tears, smiling to match Fate's.

"Now, we're going to enjoy our lunchtime, not take any calls and just relax." Fate tugged Nanoha along, pressing the down button on the elevator pad.

"You always have the best plans, Fate-chan." Nanoha's smile spread as she heard the 'ding' of the elevator.

The two walked in, hand in hand as the doors slid open. Seeing that the elevator was empty, the two mages shared a knowing smile and decided that they might as well have some fun on their ride down.

* * *

**A/N:**Firstly, happy new year to everyone! 2011 is over :) Let's make this year a good one.

Secondly, it's finally done! I finished my first multi chapter story today :) Thanks to all of you who joined me on this ride. It was fun. Hopefully, my ending isn't too cheesy or inappropriate. Enjoy the rest of your new year's day!

I might be back for more :)

Thanks again!


End file.
